Cadena de Errores
by EKK0
Summary: Mimi queda embarazada de Matt, y juntos se enfrentarán a las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Se dan cuenta que tendrán que sacrificar más de lo que estaban dispuestos a dar. Universo Alterno; entorno colegial.
1. Un Error Honesto

**Cadena de Errores**

**_Introducción_**

**_Mimi_**

**_19/Abril/2012_**

**_S_**on las 9:03 de la mañana, me hallo en el pasillo con mis viejos amigos de la infancia, frente al casillero de uno de ellos... es un típico lunes en la escuela.

Ellos son tres, y ninguno se percata de cómo me hago pequeña. Tai y Sora charlan y ríen como si no le debieran nada a la vida... sin siquiera notar cómo me asfixio en el tóxico ambiente en el que cierto rubio me envuelve._ Ishida._

Había estado evitándolo en este rato, pero nuestras miradas se encuentran... sé que es inevitable este contacto, porque ante los demás, nosotros seguimos siendo amigos. Nadie sabe ni sospecha de nuestro penoso acto cometido hace poco más de un mes.

Desvío la mirada, sin poder digerir toda la energía y pasión que destilan sus ojos. Sé que me sigue mirando, pero lo que no sé es por qué.

Solíamos ser amigos… no éramos lo cercanos como para que hubiese sido raro, ni lo lejanos como para haber sido cualquier cosa. La atracción que siento por él no la puedo describir.

Pero después de lo que pasó, algo ocurrió con él. Se volvió distante y frío, como si hubiese obtenido ya lo que buscaba de mí… y pensar así, duele.

Me mira con tal intensidad que apenas puedo actuar con normalidad. Mi cuerpo se aflige y se tensa conforme su mirada se vuelve cada vez más afilada, como si buscara algo más de mí...

Acaso, ¿busca humillarme? ¿Tan cruel puede ser? Me cuesta creer que busque burlarse de mí, pero no es imposible. Si tan solo supiera que con lo que pasó he tenido suficiente... Está de más su intimidante mirada en este encuentro con nuestros amigos.

De repente, un abrumador mareo nubla mi vista. Retiro un paso y me llevo la mano a la frente. Matt lo nota y frunce el ceño, los demás no tardan en notarlo también y se voltean extrañados hacia mí.

–Meems, ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunta Tai ofreciéndome sus brazos.

–Hay que llevarla a la enfermería, Tai –dice una angustiada Sora.

Trato de no perder el equilibrio, para no caer rotundamente en el suelo. Cierro los ojos, intentando hallar calma… pero el acertado agarre de Tai me ayuda a estabilizarme, y me reincorporo nuevamente.

–Mimi, ¿te sientes bien? –pregunta Sora, ligeramente desesperada por saber qué me ocurría.

–Sí, tan solo me mareé… No he desayunado nada –miento con una sonrisa torpe y despreocupada.

–Ven, te invito algo en la cafetería –Sora me rodea con su brazo, envolviéndome en calidez.

–Gracias, amiga –le devuelvo la sonrisa, y nos fuimos alejando de los chicos, cosa que le agradecí internamente.

Casi puedo sentir su mirada encima de mí, mientras me alejo. Es algo de lo que no me libero, y me asecha...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 1<em>**

**_Un error honesto_**

**_24/Abril/2012_**

—_No puede ser…_

Se escuchó cómo ahogó un gemido. Sus labios temblaban violentamente, y de sus ojos vidriosos brotaban sin recato densas y saladas lágrimas llenas de melancolía. En un vano intento por contenerse toda aquella amargura alzó la mirada y sopló con el palmeo de su mano; pero las lágrimas no cesarían por más que ella tratara de calmarse.

Su mano izquierda sostenía la prueba de embarazo que recién se acababa de hacer. El resultado era irrefutable, marcaba positivo. Se mordió la comisura de los labios, y respiró hondo; por semanas la sospecha de un embarazo no deseado le amonestaba la conciencia. Y es que llevaba ya cuatro semanas de retraso en su periodo…

Exhaló con pesadez, y comenzó a sollozar triste. Se hallaba sola en el baño de la escuela, sentada en un cubículo. Miraba perdidamente la cajita de la prueba tirada en el piso; su corazón latía tan fuerte que lo sentía en la garganta. Desvió la mirada triste y se levantó; recogió la cajita y todo lo tiró en el bote de basura.

En unos minutos terminaría la clase en la que se suponía que debía estar en esos momentos. Se había saltado su clase de literatura para salir y comprar una prueba y hacérsela en el baño… no habría podido seguir con la intriga. Salió del cubículo y se asomó al espejo; sus pálidas mejillas estaban manchadas del maquillaje recién arruinado, y sus ojos denotaban toda la amargura que le afligía.

Cogió de su bolso su cosmetiquera, dispuesta a desaparecer el rastro de llanto y nuevamente aparentar ante todos, la inocencia que siempre la caracterizó… aunque en ese momento sabía perfectamente que había destruido esa imagen para siempre.

Frunció los labios angustiada al pensar en las consecuencias… Pero sólo en el ámbito social, que era lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento. Porque tarde o temprano se le notaría… y quisiera o no, la verdad se sabría. Suspiró entrecortadamente, y continuó retirando el maquillaje.

No sabía cómo reaccionarían sus amigos si se llegaran a enterar… Y se hallaba algo pesimista al imaginar cómo Matt reaccionaría. Ella apenas se encontraba en cuarto semestre de preparatoria, y él en sexto… a meses de ingresar a la universidad. Él se trataba de uno de los chicos más populares en el colegio, codiciado y envidiado por muchos. Era brillante en lo suyo, y se le esperaba un gran futuro, lleno de triunfos…

…Resultaba tan fácil olvidarla y hacerla a un lado para seguir con su brillante vida. Porque ni siquiera eran novios.

_No debí cometer ese error_… Musitó la castaña al recordar con amargura aquella noche. Bajó la mirada y apretó los labios; sacó el rímel y comenzó a retocarse. No había día en que no se arrepintiera por su descuido; no debió asistir a aquella fiesta. Nunca debió aceptar el vaso que Tai le ofreció. Ella nunca debió agarrar más de la botella. Maldita la hora en que se topó con aquellos hipnotizantes ojos zafiro que la miraban desde un rincón.

Empolvó su nariz, retocó sus mejillas y con un poco de rosa en su rostro quedó casi perfecta… pero había algo que el maquillaje no ocultaría, y era la tristeza en sus ojos. Ahora debía lidiar con las consecuencias de esa cadena de errores; _nunca debió corresponder al beso del rubio._

Guardó sus cosas y acomodó su ropa, alisándola con sus manos; se dio una última miradita al espejo, asegurándose de que estuviera perfecta. En unos minutos sonaría la campana, debía lucir como si nada pasara. No pudo evitar mirarse su aun plano vientre; quedó paralizada al imaginarse cómo se vería en unos meses. _Nunca debió entrar a aquella vacía habitación con él._

De pronto la puerta del baño se abrió, y con ello entraban dos chicas que charlaban amenamente. A Mimi se le erizó la piel por el abrupto cambio de ambiente, pero no tardó en volver a la normalidad al identificar a las dos chicas.

—¡Hola, Mimi! —saludó una de ellas muy sonriente—. No te vimos en clase, ¿qué hacías?

—_Yo…_ —un hilillo de voz fue lo primero que salió de sus labios, pero carraspeó enseguida para reponerse—. No hice la tarea, je… —sonrió torpemente.

Aquello no le salió muy natural. Se dio cuenta al instante al ver los rostros confusos de sus amigas, y es que se hallaba nerviosa… aun no digería bien la noticia.

—Oh... ya veo —respondió la otra chica, notándola extraña—. Pues, como te decía... —se voltea y continúa su charla anterior, ignorando a la castaña.

Mimi suspiró y salió lo más pronto posible de allí, sin decir adiós. Los pasillos comenzaban a llenarse de estudiantes que salían de sus aulas. Se encontraba en medio del pasillo inmóvil, sin recordar a dónde tenía que ir… Fue entonces cuando sintió unas firmes manos posándose sobre sus hombros.

—Meems, ¿qué haces aquí parada? —le pregunta un joven de cabellera color chocolate.

—_Err_… —se puso nerviosa por un instante—. Más bien, ¿qué haces tú en los pasillos de cuarto semestre? —se la devuelve con la mano en la cintura.

—Me atrapaste —confiesa divertido el castaño, rascándose la nuca—. Entrené, mañana tengo partido de fútbol —se acerca al oído de la castaña y susurra—. Además de que hubo clase de bioquímica.

—Ya veo —lo mira divertida y sonríe para disimular.

—¿No quieres venir con los chicos? —le propone Tai, con una cálida sonrisa—. Iremos a la heladería que está a dos cuadras.

—_Err..._ —ella sabía que Matt iría; cualquier plan de Tai incluía a Matt y a Sora como base—. Será en otra ocasión, debo estudiar con Izzy.

—¿Segura? —el castaño hace una mueca, queriéndola convencer—. No será lo mismo sin ti.

—Ya será en otra ocasión, Tai, lo prometo —le sonríe tiernamente—. Debo irme, ¡nos vemos!

Se da media vuelta, sin mirar atrás; se dirige discretamente apresurada hacia la única persona que podría ayudarla, la única en quien confiaba en esos momentos...

Caminaba entre la gente cada vez más de prisa; sus mejillas enardecidas comenzaban a humedecerse por las lágrimas que brotaban nuevamente sin recato. Necesitaba desahogarse.

Entra estrepitosamente al laboratorio, donde sólo una persona podría estar a la hora del almuerzo. Lo busca desesperadamente con la mirada, hasta sentir alivio al hallar su figura en el fondo...

—_Izzy..._ —susurra ella con un nudo en la garganta.

El susodicho interrumpe sus apuntes y alza la mirada al escuchar la puerta azotarse; la mira con detenimiento. Se veía tan frágil y temblorosa, que ya no hacía falta que ella hablara.

—Oh, Mimi... —tuerce la boca, y la mira con tristeza—. Entonces es cierto...

La castaña corre hacia los brazos del menor y éste la abraza tímidamente.

—¿No habría posibilidad de que esté equivocado...? —le pregunta entre sollozos.

—Me temo que no, Mimi —la mira apenado—. No puede haber falsos positivos, sólo falsos negativos... el test detectó la hormona HCG, por lo tanto-

—Lo sé —le interrumpe entre lágrimas—. Es sólo que aun no lo creo... no quiero —susurra cabizbaja.

—Mimi, todo estará bien —le consuela, acariciando su cabeza.

La castaña se separó de los brazos del pelirrojo lentamente. Desvío su mirada hacia el ventanal, entrecerrando los ojos... los rayos que se colaban por la ventana le cegaban.

—No lo sé, Izzy —musita bajando la cabeza—. Ya no estoy segura de poder hacerlo.

—Mimi —le llama un poco más serio—. Acordamos que se lo dirías.

—Pero ¡tengo miedo! —lo mira, casi molesta y alterada. Sentía que no la comprendía.

—Pero él tiene el derecho de saber que será padre, Mimi —le recuerda con un poco de compasión—. Sabes que es lo correcto, y el primer paso a dar.

Mimi lo miró molesta; Izzy tenía razón. Aun así, hacer lo correcto no le era fácil... no podía siquiera dirigirle la palabra al padre de su hijo. ¿Cómo se supone que le diría que estaba embarazada de él, si ni de un "hola" pasaban?

—Izzy... ni siquiera somos novios —cierra los ojos con fuerza y comienza a llorar nuevamente—. Realmente me siento sola en esto.

—Mimi... Te equivocas —le interrumpe—. Sabes que si algo sale mal con Matt... yo te apoyaré.

La chica alza la cabeza, y halla la mirada determinada del pelirrojo. Le enternecía el gesto de su más cercano amigo.

—Gracias, Koushiro... —le sonríe tímidamente, aun con los ojos llorosos.

—Ni lo menciones —le devuelve la sonrisa efímeramente.

El rostro del pelirrojo reflejaba absoluta consternación. Comprendía muy bien la situación; poco estaba a favor de su amiga...

Ella no quería decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Sora, su mejor amiga... porque sabía que ella haría lo correcto: encarar a Matt, y presionarlo para que él se hiciera cargo. Pero por bien que sonara aquello, Mimi no quería que nadie hiciera nada por la fuerza.

Tan sólo quería encerrarse en su habitación hasta que todo pasara... pero no podría, por más idílico que pareciera. Debía concluir sus estudios, al menos la preparatoria. Pero imaginar que aun le faltaba un año le desmotivaba de sobremanera.

—¿Y cuándo se lo dirás? —le pregunta el pelirrojo, mirándola fijamente.

—¿Y si me hago una prueba de sangre para estar más segura? —le pregunta con la boca torcida y con los ojos suplicantes.

—Mimi... —suspira Izzy, sin poder convencerla—. Si eso quieres, lo haremos.

Mimi lo miró de reojo, enternecida por lo que acababa de decir. No se sentía tan sola cuando Izzy hablaba en plural.

—Izzy... —musita con melancolía—. Es que temo que me de la espalda. Sabes cómo es él.

—Mimi, estoy seguro de que no te rechazará —la jala del brazo con delicadeza, y busca su mirada—. Confía en mí.

La castaña silenció. Torció la boca y miró para el suelo. Quería creer en el pelirrojo, pero sonaba muy irrealista. Matt sólo ebrio se fijaría en una chica como ella. Y eso fue lo que pasó.

.

.

.

.

**_25/Abril/2012_**

Sonó un celular en medio del desolado pasillo, al mismo tiempo que vibraba dentro del bolsillo de unos jeans oscuros. El impacto de la suela del zapato contra el piso hacía eco; aquél joven caminaba solitariamente, muy firme en su paso.

Se detuvo en seco de repente, y sacó su celular. La pantalla señalaba un sobre. Era un mensaje.

"_Ey, Matt, haré una fiesta la próxima semana, ¿qué dices si invitas a tu banda?" _leyó mentalmente. Se trataba de su viejo amigo Tai.

¿Otra fiesta?

—_Como si con la última que dio no tuve ya suficientes problemas..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola<strong>, soy nueva aquí C:

Espero que les haya gustado, muy pronto subiré el segundo (: muchas gracias por leer~

**Love&Hugs~**


	2. Un Error Latente

**Cadena de Errores**

**_Introducción_**

**_Matt_**

**_19/Abril/2012_**

**_S_**on las nueve de la mañana, y no sé qué rayos hago en el casillero de Tai, viendo cómo charla amenamente con Sora. Pero _ella_ está aquí, y creo que por eso no me he largado aun.

Estoy recargado en mi pierna izquierda, mientras mis manos descansan dentro de los bolsillos de mi pantalón: Me siento incómodo. No soy parte de la plática, ni tampoco ella. Hoy ni siquiera me ha dicho "hola". No le habla a nadie.

No puedo dejar de mirarla, está hermosa... Pero hoy tiene algo. Si, se ve que está aún más incomoda que yo. Creo que mi presencia le molesta. Dios.

Nunca fue mi intención llegar a este punto. Nunca quise que nos distanciáramos. Pero no hallo el valor para cruzar la fina línea que nos separa. Una línea que ella ha trazado.

Conforme el tiempo pasa, cada vez está más lejos de mi alcance. No me atrevo a hablar con ella, no consigo siquiera que me vuelva a mirar otra vez. Se muestra demasiada fingida cuando estamos juntos, que me parte el corazón cada vez que la veo.

Tengo tantas ganas de decirle la verdad... tantas ganas de demostrarle que no soy un imbécil, como seguramente ella cree. Porque no mostré interés en ella después de lo que pasó aquella noche. No le marqué siquiera. Y no sé por qué no lo hice. Estaría en lo correcto si pensara que soy de lo peor.

Aquella noche... tan sólo quería decirle que se veía hermosa. Pero estaba tan ebrio que no pude controlar mis impulsos; no estaba consciente de que iba demasiado lejos. De no haber sido por el alcohol barato, tal vez no estaría en esta posición.

Hoy la noto tan fría y distante... que siento que esto se me fue de las manos ya.

De pronto, ella flaquea. Apenas doy un paso para acercarme, y ella retira uno... Se lleva la mano a la cabeza, y no puedo evitar preocuparme.

–Meems, ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunta estúpidamente Tai, pero ya dispuesto a sostenerla. Ojala fuese yo quien le ofreciera los brazos.

–Hay que llevarla a la enfermería, Tai –sugiere Sora, notándose tan preocupada como yo.

Mimi parecía que iba caer, pero Tai ya la había agarrado para evitarlo. Ahora entiendo por qué estaba tan callada. Siento un efímero alivio.

–Mimi, ¿te sientes bien? –pregunta Sora, tomándola del brazo.

–Sí, tan solo me mareé… No he desayunado nada –musita ella frágilmente. Se veía tan delicada y pálida... como porcelana.

–Ven, te invito algo en la cafetería –le dice Sora, abrazándola.

–Gracias, amiga...

Hablaba tan bajito y suave que me dejaba inquieto. Quería ir con ellas, para asegurarme de que estuviera bien... pero sólo me limité a mirarla partir_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 2<em>**

**_Un error latente_**

**_25/Abril/2012_**

Sonó un celular en medio del desolado pasillo, al mismo tiempo que vibraba dentro del bolsillo de unos jeans oscuros. El impacto de la suela del zapato contra el piso hacía eco; aquél joven caminaba solitariamente, muy firme en su paso.

Se detuvo en seco de repente, y sacó su celular. La pantalla señalaba un sobre. Era un mensaje.

"_Ey, Matt, haré una fiesta la próxima semana, ¿qué dices si invitas a tu banda?" _leyó mentalmente. Se trataba de su viejo amigo Tai.

¿Otra fiesta?

—_Como si con la última que dio no tuve ya suficientes problemas..._

Guardó el móvil, y siguió caminando. Tenía clase de filosofía, pero no le apetecía asistir.

Venía de la heladería que estaba cerca de la escuela. Pensó que iría Mimi, pero no fue así. Era la tercera vez que no iba con ellos... muy a pesar de que Tai le insistía en ir. Tenía casi una semana que no la veía... como que de repente desapareció de los pasillos. Ya no los visitaba a su piso.

Se quedó con el pendiente de cómo estaba. La última vez que la vio casi se desmaya. Se dirigía hacia los pasillos de cuarto semestre, para ver si con suerte la hallaba. Necesitaba verla. No importaba si no cruzaban miradas, o palabras. Tan sólo quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien, de que siguiera ahí.

La campana suena, y de repente los pasillos se inundan de estudiantes. Él mantenía cierta distancia de las aulas, expectante. No tardó en visualizar una cabeza roja salir de su aula... Ése tenía que ser Izzy; ella debía de estar por salir.

No se equivocó, en seguida ella salió. Parecía tener una amena conversación con el pelirrojo. O al menos, ella charlaba muy entretenida mientras el pelirrojo caminaba, absorto en sus pensamientos. No pudo evitar sentir envidia; la tenía toda la mañana, y por ser listo, ella siempre acudía a su ayuda. Eran inseparables... O al menos, ella no se separaba de él.

Desvió la mirada, y suspiró. Se dio media vuelta, y quizás iría a su clase de filosofía...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Izzy, creo haber visto a Matt —dice una hipnotizada castaña, alzando la mirada para divisarlo entre la corriente de estudiantes.

—¿Ah? —se voltea sobre su hombro—. ¿Segura? Que raro que esté por estos pasillos... nunca baja.

—Cierto, a lo mejor me confundí... —se regresa decepcionada cabizbaja, torciendo la boca.

Izzy agacha la cabeza, y exhala un sonoro suspiro. Ladeó en negación, y detuvo a su amiga. Comenzaba a cansarse de aquella actitud tan pesimista. Mimi no era así. No tenía por qué ser así.

—Mimi, sigues sin decírselo —comienza pacientemente, evitando alterarla—. No quiero seguir viéndote sufrir cada vez que lo ves. Estoy plenamente seguro de que no te rechazará.

—Pareciera que no lo conoces, Izzy —desvía la mirada, mordiéndose su labio inferior.

—Te conozco bien a ti. No te subestimes, Mimi —le sonríe, e intenta hallar su mirada—. Cómo podría rechazarte. Eres encantadora, y tienes un gran corazón.

Mimi sonríe tristemente y le dirige la mirada al pelirrojo. Él sabía cómo animarla. Soltó una risilla al pensar que quizás estaba así por las hormonas... y que Izzy era el único que aguantaba aquello. Pobre de él.

—Gracias, Koushiro —susurra ella, y le dedica una de sus más sinceras sonrisas—. Y te haré caso. Se lo diré hoy mismo.

—¿De veras? —se voltea a ver a la castaña, muy sorprendido.

—Bueno... —lo medita, llevándose el dedo índice a sus labios—. Sólo prometo que hoy le hablaré.

—Me alegro oír eso, Mimi —dice muy satisfecho y enorgullecido. Finalmente la había convencido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"¿Qué es el amor?"_

Vacilaba desde su lugar, con aquella pregunta escrita en su libreta. No estaba contestada; emitía un insistente _tic_ con su lápiz, notándosele desesperado.

Odiaba su clase de filosofía. Hubiese preferido que el profesor no lo aceptara por llegar tarde, pero para su mala suerte, él no tenía problemas con la puntualidad.

Odiaba lidiar con aquél tipo de preguntas, no le hallaba sentido. Desvió su mirada, volteando hacia todos lados. Veía cómo todos la contestaban con facilidad, con fluidez y hasta con inspiración.

_"No sé"_

Escribió sin más, y cerró su libreta, cruzándose de brazos. Exhaló, y se relajó en su asiento... Pero pronto sintió la mirada de su profesor, quien le sonreía con "_ganas de joderle la existencia_", como Matt pensó.

—Por favor, Ishida, no te guardes tu opinión —comienza el profesor, haciendo que todos voltearan hacia el rubio. Matt tan sólo suspiró y apretó los dientes.

—No sé —repitió—. Esa fue mi respuesta.

Muchas chicas en el aula suspiraron ante la sencilla, pero a la vez, sincera respuesta del rubio... quedaron cautivadas con la solitaria y misteriosa actitud del muchacho. Algunos chicos ladeaban la cabeza por cómo Ishida las dejaba sin esfuerzo, y otros reían al saber que el profesor no se la acabaría con Matt.

—¿Es eso verdad, Ishida? ¿Usted no sabe qué es el amor? —preguntó insistente, pero el rubio estaba mudo, mirándolo expectante—. Muy bien, entonces. Ya veo por dónde va todo esto —sonríe, sabiendo que su alumno estaba en una posición desafiante y rebelde—. Si usted quiere pasar mi materia... tendrá que escribir dos hojas sobre qué es el amor.

—¿Qué? —exclamó el rubio, con el ceño fruncido.

Los alumnos que lo vieron venir, soltaron unas risillas. El profesor se colocó sus lentes, y se dio media vuelta, regresando a su lectura. Matt chasqueó, y se regresó a su lugar muy irritado.

La campana sonó, y el rubio guardó sus cosas de mala gana y salió del aula sin mirar a nadie. Se revolvió su cabellera, y por inercia pasó sus dedos para peinarse nuevamente. Caminaba cabizbajo, mientras pensaba en cómo le haría. Aquél profesor no le aceptaría cualquier cosa... y no quería cursar su materia otra vez.

—¿Matt? —una tierna voz le interrumpió.

Alzó la mirada, y se encontró con unos ojos color miel que le miraban nerviosa e insegura. Arqueó una ceja, sorprendido al verla parada frente a él. Tenía mucho que no le oía decir su nombre... extrañaba aquél tono dulce que usaba con él, detalle que le hacía sentirse privilegiado.

—Mimi... —musitó, aun embelezado por la sorpresa—. ¿Sucede algo? —rápidamente repone, poniéndose un poco más serio para disimular.

—No... bueno —se hallaba algo nerviosa, y rápidamente bajó la cabeza—. Me preguntaba si podíamos vernos este viernes en algún café...

—¿Eh? —expresó sin pensarlo. Creyó no haber oído bien. Tenían semanas sin dirigirse la palabra, y de repente Mimi se dirige directamente a él, invitándolo a salir—. Digo... claro.

Mimi rápidamente desvió la vista al sentir la confundida mirada del rubio. No era que le desagradara la idea, tan sólo sentía que estaba en un sueño... numerosas veces se imaginó esta reconciliación.

—Yo... —habló con un hilo de voz la castaña, aun tímida... intentaba ahuyentar la incomodad.

—¡Hey, chicos! —exclamó un estrepitoso y escandaloso Tai, azotando con pesadez su mano contra el hombro del rubio—. ¡Años sin verte, Meems!

—Si, eso creo —Mimi se acomoda un mechón detrás de su oreja, y sonríe de lado.

—¿Por qué tan tieso, Yamato? —se recarga en él, y lo mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, notando cómo el rubio comenzaba a rechinar los dientes—. ¿Aun te cohíbe Mimi?

Auch.

Matt jamás había sentido tantas ganas de golpear al moreno como en ese momento. El rubio apretó el puño, y dirigió una asesina mirada, observando con desquicio cómo su queridísimo amigo reía ante su humillación.

Mimi agachó la cabeza, y sus mejillas tímidamente cobraron un tono rojizo, mientras una boba sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro. Matt interrumpió su amenaza, y observó de reojo a la castaña. Aquél gesto... tan silencioso y sutil, le dejó perplejo.

—Bueno, ya me tengo que ir —exclamó la chica, y se dio media vuelta—. ¡Nos vemos!

—Mira, Matt —comienza Tai muy inquieto—. Sabes que fue broma, ella también debió pensar lo mismo, digo... nadie me toma en serio —ríe nerviosamente, mientras daba pasos gigantes hacia atrás, para mantener distancias.

El susodicho rodó los ojos, y ladeando la cabeza, se dio media vuelta. Alzó el brazo a espaldas del moreno mientras partía, y formó un puño, dándole a entender que luego se las pagaría. Tai, ante su suerte, suspira aliviado.

—Seguro mañana en gimnasia me la cobra —se decía para sí mismo un resignado Tai.

El moreno quedó solitario en el pasillo, guardando sus libros en el casillero. De pronto, sintió su celular vibrar. Sonrió para sí mismo, sabiendo que se trataba de una pelirroja que lo traía loco. Cerró de un azote su casillero, y se colocó su mochila.

—Hey, Tai —le llama un muchacho de su misma clase, apenas alcanzándolo hasta su casillero—. ¿Ya se fue Matt?

—Si, ¿por? —se voltea indiferente, y saca su celular para responderle el mensaje de texto a Sora.

—No me creerás lo que me acabo de enterar —una pícara y maliciosa sonrisa se apodera del muchacho—. Es sobre Matt.

—Ajá... —siguió escribiendo con rapidez, sin siquiera mirarle—. Mira, ahórratelo... la verdad, no me interesan los chismes.

—¿Apoco no sabes sobre la prueba de embarazo en el baño de las chicas? —le insistió al moreno, siguiéndole con la cizaña.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Matt? —se voltea y le mira finalmente, con el ceño arqueando y a punto de reírse de su compañero.

—Já, Yagami —ríe cínicamente, como si todo fuese tan obvio—. Todo mundo sabe que es de Mimi... la vieron salir del baño cuando descubrieron la prueba.

Taichi abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, y miró con detenimiento a su compañero. Pronto, el sereno semblante del moreno se tornó sombrío. Se mordió la comisura de sus labios, y guardó el celular en el bolsillo de sus bermudas.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —habla entre dientes, mirándolo amenazadoramente. Apretó los puños lentamente, dispuesto a partirle la cara por boca floja.

—Y bueno... _todos sabemos lo que pasó entre Matt y Mimi en tu fiesta._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola~<strong>

Disculpen la demora, pero finalmente he aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y muchísimas gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejarme un review **K3 **Prometo subir el tercer capítulo pronto.

**Love&Hugs~**


	3. Un Error Punzante

**Cadena de Errores**

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Un error punzante**_

_**26/Abril/2012**_

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza una y otra vez. Cruzó los brazos, y se recargó en la pared, cansado de las idioteces de sus compañeros. No sabía por qué, pero ahora todos lo veían. Estaba rodeado de murmullos.

Su clase de gimnasia estaba por comenzar, hoy jugarían basquetball. No le entusiasmaba ni en lo más mínimo, estaba de malas... y harto de las miradas sobre él.

Entonces, escuchó cómo se azotaron las puertas del gimnasio. Se trataba del moreno, quien había entrado sin gracia, con la cabeza agachada. Se le veía fatal... pero ya se imaginaba que se trataba de Sora. Eso podría explicar por qué había faltado la pelirroja ese día.

Llegó el entrenador al fin, y los animó a practicar. Quiso acercarse a Tai, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad. El moreno lo miraba con cierto desprecio, detalle que colmó la paciencia al rubio. Hoy todos estaban en su contra.

En algún momento del partido Tai lo atacó, chocando su hombro bruscamente contra el suyo. Lo esquivó con la pelota, a lo que Matt tan sólo se preguntó que diablos le sucedía.

—Oye, genio... somos del mismo equipo —le grita al castaño, quien ni le prestó atención.

El rubio se resignó molesto, y continuó jugando. Se lo propuso, y se lució al arrebatarle la pelota con agilidad y encestándola sin problema alguno. Matt recibió aplausos, y Yagami respingó, retirándose de la cancha.

El entrenamiento había finalizado, y Matt lo siguió. Por más que lo llamara, éste no se inmutaba a contestarle. Se seguía de largo hacia las regaderas. El rubio lo alcanzó, y lo agarró bruscamente por el brazo, obligándolo a encararlo.

—¿Podrías decirme que rayos te pasa? —le preguntó irritado—. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar —musita muy serio el castaño. Su ceño estaba fruncido, y sus puños firmes.

El rubio lo supo: Algo malo pasaba. Se notaba por el tono de voz, Tai pocas veces hablaba en serio. Y algo le decía que pronto sabría por qué hoy era tan popular.

Al salir de las duchas, se dirigían a sus lockers. La mayoría andaba aun con una toalla amarrada a la cadera, mientras el resto se cambiaba. Un chico en específico miraba expectante al rubio.

—Matt, últimamente no hay quien te pare —masculla sin dejarlo de mirar divertido y vil—. No sólo anotaste en el partido, sino con tu novia también...

Risas fingidas, risas sin sentido, risas de humillación llegaban a los oídos sordos del rubio, quien no comprendía de qué rayos hablaba.

—La pobre no puede ni dar la cara —exclama, provocando las risillas de su grupo... Pero no tenía efecto en el rubio. Frunció el ceño y sonrió cínico—. Ey, te estoy hablando a ti, Ishida —insiste.

—No sé de que estás hablando —le responde sin mirarlo, vistiéndose de una vez. Lo estaban provocando. Quería evitar actuar como un animal.

—Pues de Mimi, obviamente.

Aquél nombre fue como un balde de agua fría para Matt, quien se quedó quieto desde su lugar. Estaba por ponerse la camisa, pero quedó paralizado. Sus músculos se tensaron, y miró fijamente su casillero.

—Ya cállate, Takeshi... —le amenazó Tai, mirándolo con desprecio. Él sabía a dónde iba con todo aquello.

—No te metas, Yagami —dice entre dientes.

Se escuchó el crujir de sus puños, y entonces Tai entendió. Se trataba de algo muy personal contra el Ishida. Miró a su alrededor, notando cómo todos estaban a la espera de una pelea.

—Matt, será mejor que no lo escuches —le susurra el castaño.

El rubio se voltea, y deja a un lado la camisa que estaba por ponerse. Mira gélidamente a aquél que se dirigía a él tan confiado y amenazante.

—Vaya... ¿Cuándo nos ibas a presumir que te tiraste a la más buena de cuarto semestre? —sonríe, luciendo su afilado colmillo—. Debiste contarnos los detal-

Un acertado golpe en la quijada lo calla. El rubio se acerca, y lo levanta violentamente por el cuello de la camisa, azotándolo contra los casilleros. Ninguno se atrevía a parpadear.

—Que sea la última vez que hablas de ella, ¿me oíste? —musita cabreado, y lo vuelve a azotar. Se acerca más para susurrarle en el oído—. Porque donde me entere... Ruégale a Dios que no te encuentre, Takeshi.

Lo suelta brusco, y relaja los puños. Se pone su camisa y cierra su casillero de un golpe, erizando la piel de algunos.

—_Ishida..._ —susurra con rabia, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de sus labios.

Tai queda atónito ante la reacción del rubio, y rápidamente se pone su camisa, siguiéndolo apresurado. Le grita un par de veces, corriendo detrás de él.

—Matt, tienes que explicármelo —exige enfurecido Yagami.

—Créeme que ni yo mismo entiendo qué mierda sucede —exclama, caminando apresuradamente.

—Podrías empezar explicándome qué demonios sucedió en mi fiesta —para en seco al rubio, y entonces él se detiene también—. Hablo de ti y de Mimi.

Matt tembló por un segundo al oír aquello. Giró su cabeza por sobre su hombro, y miró confundido al moreno. ¿Cómo lo supo?

—¿Quien te lo dijo? —preguntó amenazante.

—¡Todo mundo lo anda diciendo, Matt! —exclama el moreno—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a nuestra Mimi?

El rubio abrió los ojos, y se quedó sin aire por un momento. Se volteó, y miró fijamente a Tai, quien expresaba angustia en su rostro. Miles de preguntas atacaban al rubio. ¿Cómo se enteraron? ¿Acaso Mimi abrió la boca? ¿Por qué? ¿O acaso tuvieron testigos...?

Se mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, y lanzó su mochila contra la pared. Pateó un casillero, y comenzó a maldecir. Todo estaba fuera de control.

—Maldición, maldición, ¡maldita sea! —exclamó, estremeciendo por un segundo al moreno.

—Ahora veo que es muy tarde para que me desmientas los rumores —agacha la cabeza, y tuerce la boca—. Quise creer que no habrías sido capaz.

—¡No! —exclama con fuerza— No... —repite, pero con voz apagada—. No fue mi intención.

—¿Entonces me dirás que fue accidental? —le pregunta cínico, mirándolo con desaprobación.

—Debes creerme cuando te lo diga, Tai —habla en seco, mirándolo muy seriamente—. Hace un mes, en tu fiesta... me perdí bebiendo...

**_19/Marzo/2012_**

_Tal vez quise agarrar un poco de confianza para hablarle... no sé por qué estaba tan nervioso. Quizás fue porque esa noche, no me iba a acercar a ella como un amigo, sino como algo más. Y era extraño. Por Dios, se trataba de Mimi._

_No paraba de mirarla desde el rincón de la sala. Fingía estar en una conversación, pero toda mi atención estaba sobre ella. Debía admitir que me estaba volviendo loco por cómo lucía. No era nada discreto, ella obviamente notó mi mirada. Cuando sonrió... fue como una señal para mí._

_Me acerqué a ella. Le di un último sorbo a mi vaso, pero más bien bebí hasta el fondo, como si fuese mi fuente de valor. Al tenerla tan cerca, me enamoré estúpidamente. Recuerdo haber estado bastante serio mientras la miraba. Ella estaba muy ruborizada ante mi torpeza._

_Pero sabía que estaba tan ebria como yo. Sino, ella me habría mirado como bicho raro por cómo actuaba. Se habría alejado de mí. Pero hizo todo lo contrario._

_Se acercó a mí, hasta mi cuello, y aspiró sutilmente. Sonrió, y con los ojos casi entrecerrados me susurró..._

—_Hueles bien._

_Para mí, esa fue mi invitación. No había congruencia entre mi mente y mi cuerpo. La besé. La tomé de la barbilla y la besé como jamás me hubiese atrevido estando sobrio. Ella estaba algo torpe y floja, pero me correspondía de algún modo._

_Realmente nada me importaba a mí alrededor. Sólo actuaba conforme a mis sentidos. No tardé en guiarla a una habitación._

_No, no pretendía nada malo. Quería estar solamente con ella, sin imbéciles molestándonos. Quería estar en una silenciosa habitación para escuchar perfectamente su risa. Porque sólo eso quería. Escucharla reír. Así de tonto estaba._

_Pero cuando entramos a la habitación, ella dejó de sonreír. Cerré la puerta, y la miré, pidiéndole que sonriera de nuevo. Pero creo que a ella le quedaba un poco de consciencia, y relacionó mis actos._

—_Por favor, no dejes de sonreír._

_Ella miraba la habitación, como si estuviera perdida. Entonces me acerqué, y la volví a besar... pensando que así, como hacía un rato, ella volvería a contentarse. Y no me equivoqué._

_Creo que estábamos en la habitación de huéspedes. Nos acostamos en la cama, y empezamos a acariciarnos. Ella reía sin sentido, con sus mejillas rojas. Yo era estúpidamente feliz, y sólo la miraba embelezado._

_Fue ahí cuando mis sentimientos se intensificaron, y comencé a actuar precipitadamente. Tenía tantas ganas de que mi piel sintiera la suya... que no era consciente de que aquello iba a algo más comprometedor. Sólo quería sentirla._

_No sé cómo pasó, pero ya nos habíamos despojado de nuestras ropas. A partir de ahí es difuso a mi memoria. Sólo imágenes vienen a mi cabeza. En si, no recuerdo muy bien haberlo hecho con ella._

_De no haber sido porque en unas horas desperté alado de ella, con nuestros cuerpos desnudos, habría pensado que fue un sueño. El alcohol ya se me había bajado, y para mi sorpresa, no tenía dolor de cabeza. Quizás encontrarla abrazada a mi, con su desnudo cuerpo pegado al mío, me quitó la cruda._

_Estaba sudando frío, mi respiración se hizo entrecortada. Y pronto escuché cómo tocaban la puerta._

—_¿Mimi? ¿Estás ahí?_

_Era Sora. Mi corazón se aceleró en un microsegundo. Rápidamente divisé el reloj de pared, y vi que eran las siete de la mañana. Lo siguiente fue instintivo._

_Me separé delicadamente de ella, para no despertarla. No quería asustarla. Después la buscaría para aclarar las cosas. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me vestí, apurado por el insistente tocar de la puerta. Sora forcejeaba la perilla. Al parecer, cuando la cerré anoche, le puse seguro. Gracias a Dios._

_Lo único que se me ocurrió fue salir por la ventana. Quería evitar a toda costa sospechas de nuestro acto. No quería hacerle eso a Mimi. Por eso, ya estaba sobre el marco de la ventana, y en un segundo tomé valor para treparme al tejado._

_Pero... a ese segundo de huir, nuestras miradas se encontraron. Ella estaba acostada en la cama, mirándome. Mi corazón se detuvo. Mimi estaba despierta... observando cómo huía de ella._

_Me resbalé entonces, y fue cuando escuché tu voz, Tai, del otro lado de la puerta. No tardabas en abrirla. Mientras estaba agarrado del borde del techo, a dos metros del piso, rogaba porque a Mimi le diera tiempo de vestirse. No quería que la encontraran así._

_Respiré hondo, y me solté. Me lastimé el hombro izquierdo, pero tuve que ignorarlo para salir de ahí. En el camino hacia mi casa no pude quitarme la imagen de ella observándome partir. Tan silenciosa._

_Creo que... de no haber sido por aquél último momento, no habría sentido tanta culpa como nunca en mi vida._

—No tuve el valor de acercarme a ella después de eso —musita con la voz queda—. Hemos estado en silencio desde entonces.

Tai lo miraba perplejo. No podía creer que todo aquello sucedió mientras él quedaba desmayado en un sofá. Bajó la mirada apenado, y se atrevió a hablar.

—Cuando Sora y yo abrimos la puerta, ella estaba sentada en la cama... ya vestida al parecer —dice extrañado, pues no se imaginó que había estado desnuda—. Estaba muy callada.

Matt resopla, imaginándose por lo que debió pasar la castaña. Comenzaba a sentir nuevamente la culpa.

—Pero, ella nos dijo que había bebido mucho, y que se quedó dormida en esa habitación —dice, mirándolo compungido—. No había razón para no creerle.

—Me buscaron... ¿verdad? —le sonríe de lado, odiándose internamente.

—Pues claro —admite—. Pero sólo por un rato, y después llevé a Mimi a su casa —entonces, Taichi se muerde la comisura de su labio y musita—. Que difícil es pensar que Mimi fingió buscarte, sabiendo que tú habías escapado de ella.

Ese fue el colmo. Matt se llevó las manos a la cara, y se restregó. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla y disculparse por haber sido un idiota.

—¿Cómo se pudieron enterar? —pregunta colérico, recordando lo sucedido en los vestidores—. Dudo que Mimi dijera algo.

—Alguien seguramente no estaba ebrio, y los vio entrar a la habitación de huéspedes —responde sin más, aquello ya no importaba. Lo que se aproximaba sí.

—Pero, ¿por qué hasta ahora? —patea un casillero, frustrado. No comprendía nada.

—Porque... —comenzó, a lo que Matt se volteó y lo miró con atención.

—¿Qué? —el rubio frunció el ceño—. Habla ya.

Tai lo miró afligido, y después desvió la mirada muy apenado. Sabía que lo siguiente acabaría con el rubio. Podía presentir los próximos actos de su amigo... Respiró hondo, y exhaló con pesadez.

—Mimi está embarazada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se mordió el labio inferior; acomodó un rebelde mechón detrás de su oreja; y con la mirada clavada en el piso, recorría los angostos, desolados y silenciosos pasillos de la escuela. No tenía prisa; no tenía pensado regresar a su clase. Se sentía nerviosa, sentía que todos sospechaban su estado por las inquietantes miradas en el día...

Sacó su móvil, buscando el número del pelirrojo. "_No __regresaré __a __la __clase, __toma __mis __cosas, __luego __hablamos __a __la __salida __:/__"_ escribió. Pero entonces...

"_¿Eh?"_

Se detuvo en seco. Escuchó otras pisadas detrás de ella, al fondo. Volteó por sobre su hombro, resbalando aquél rebelde mechón nuevamente. Visualizó una figura parada en medio del pasillo; no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío, se sentía acosada por una penetrante mirada. Se giró, y supo de quién se trataba. Se tensó al saber que se trataba del rubio.

—¿Matt? —musitó confundida.

El rubio lucía diferente. Su semblante intimidaba, y su mirada exigía la verdad. Mimi arrugó el ceño, sintiéndose aplastada por la tensión en el ambiente. Las manos empuñadas del susodicho le hacían sentir amenazada.

Pero acto seguido, el Ishida relaja las manos, guardándolas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Agacha la cabeza, relaja los hombros, y resopla desesperado. Se despeja la frente, apartando su cabello y mira hacia otra parte, sin poder mirarla. Frunce el ceño, y se muerde la comisura de los labios... para finalmente mirarla, con cierto temor. Estaba nervioso.

—¿Es cierto? —dice con voz ronca.

El rubio no dijo nada más, pero Mimi supo a qué se refería. Aquél semblante, tan pesimista, se lo hacía entender. Se le aceleró el pulso; sus piernas flaquearon, y por reflejo, pasó su temblorosa mano por su vientre. Bajó la mirada, escondiendo cómo torcía su boca.

—_Maldición..._ —susurró Matt, cerrando los ojos con fuerza—. ¡Maldición!

Golpeó un casillero, espantando a Mimi. Alzó su castaña mirada temerosa, encontrando al Ishida más molesto que nunca. Escuchó cómo murmuraba. Estaba lamentándose cabizbajo, con su puño amenazando nuevamente al casillero. Aquella imagen... la destrozaba.

Entonces, el rubio fue acortando la distancia entre ellos, caminando en dirección a ella. Mimi temblaba, esperando el rechazo. Estaba tan sentimental que sentía que rompería en llanto en cuanto la mirase con esos ojos... aquellos que sólo dedican desprecio.

"_No. No, por favor, no."_

Cerró los ojos, y suspiró, queriéndose deshacer del nudo en la garganta. Desvió la mirada al tenerlo frente a ella. No quiso mirarlo a los ojos.

—Entonces es verdad que estás embarazada... —murmuró el rubio, atreviéndose a mirarla finalmente.

Estaba sorprendido al mirarla tan frágil. Sus rosadas mejillas; su frente arrugada; sus labios tiesos; y su mirada cristalina, desviada en otra dirección que no fuese hacia él... le partía el corazón. ¿Tan mal había reaccionado? ¿Él había provocado aquello?

—_Hey..._ —susurró, pasando el pulgar por su mejilla, acariciándola—. No estoy molesto contigo.

Mimi hipó, y apretó los labios. Sentía que cualquier cosa que el rubio estuviese próximo a decirle, tan sólo la lastimaría más.

—¿Ya? —musitó la castaña, con la voz quebrada. El rubio se sintió confundido.

—¿"_Ya_"? —repitió sin comprender—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Si ya ha sido todo... —murmuró, aun sin poder mirarlo a los ojos—. Has venido a confirmarlo... No hace falta que me digas nada más.

El rubio la miró perplejo; la castaña se veía tan temblorosa... no era posible que le temiese tanto.

—Mimi... —susurró, y resopló, sin saber qué decirle; admitía que la castaña tuviese razones para actuar así—. Sé que he actuado como un completo imbécil... desde el comienzo, yo... —se mordió los labios, y cerró los ojos—. Nunca debí hacerte eso.

—...Ya sé que fue un error —susurró con la voz quebrada, sin poder contener las ganas de llorar.

—_Hey_, no... —la interrumpe suavemente—. Escúchame —sostiene su rostro con delicadeza, para hallar su mirada—. Nunca debí embriagarme para poderme acercar a ti. Aquello sólo me conllevó a una serie de errores después. Perdóname por cada uno de ellos —la mira con detenimiento, intentando hallar su tímida mirada. Tuerce los labios al notarla tan triste—. Pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó aquella noche... tan sólo me arrepiento de lo que pasó a la mañana siguiente... abandonarte; es de lo único que me arrepiento.

Los labios de la castaña temblaron ante aquellas últimas palabras. Levantó la vista, y aquellos ojos color zafiro la miraban con tanta intensidad que se perdía en ellos. Matt la miraba decidido.

—Lamento mucho el dolor que te he causado —la soltó, y la miró muy avergonzado—. He sido un cobarde contigo. No te lo mereces.

Mimi agachó la cabeza; no sabía qué decir, estaba muda. Pero el rubio quería escucharla decir algo. Lo que fuese. Si era para insultarlo, bien. Tan sólo quería escucharla.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó, con una triste sonrisa en su rostro y con semblante melancólico—. Tampoco me arrepiento de lo que pasó en la fiesta de Tai... Y entiendo por qué huiste a la mañana siguiente —baja la mirada un segundo, y la regresa con los ojos cristalinos—. Lo que dolió fue... que no me dirigieras la palabra por un mes —apretó los labios, conteniéndose las ganas de romper en llanto—. ¿Sabes cómo me hiciste sentir? —le preguntó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—. ...Usada.

Matt cerró los párpados con fuerza, temiéndose aquello último. Torció la boca, y miró a la castaña lamentado.

—Mimi, jamás quise que pasara eso —resopla impotente—. No tengo perdón por haberte hecho eso. Y mis razones jamás justificarían aquello —agacha la mirada, y guarda sus manos en sus bolsillos—. Pero quiero que sepas...

Y entonces Mimi alzó la mirada por sí misma y lo miró a los ojos; lo que fuese a decirle, tenía que asegurarse de que lo dijera en verdad. Matt tan sólo se puso más nervioso; pero cerró los ojos por un momento, e inhaló aire. Y al abrirlos... exhaló, buscando alivianar el nudo en la garganta.

—Que siempre te quise —dijo, tan suave que fue una acaricia a los sentidos de la castaña—. Me has llamado la atención desde hace tiempo, mucho antes de la fiesta de Tai... —le sonríe efímeramente—. Y al estar contigo, sólo puedo contemplarte; tu gracia, tu sonrisa, tu belleza... me dejan cautivado —se sonroja, y desvía la mirada apenado—. Pero nunca supe que te quería... sino al darme cuenta de que me dolía esta situación —la mira, y se encoje de hombros—. No hablarnos. La tensión entre nosotros. No saber de ti... Duele.

Mimi quedó boquiabierta con las palabras tan sinceras del mayor. El rubio había hablado con tanta seriedad, que no le cabía duda que lo que decía era la verdad. Un reconfortante calor invadió su cuerpo, y agachó la cabeza, sonriendo tímidamente.

—Yo también... siempre te he querido, Matt —musita por lo bajo, mordiéndose la comisura de los labios.

El mayor sonrió de lado, y acarició la cabeza de la castaña, para después pegarla hacia él, fundiéndose en un abrazo. Aspiró el aroma de la menor, pero entonces su mirada se perdió. No todo estaba resuelto.

—Tenemos que pensar en qué hacer ahora —habló el rubio sutilmente, no queriendo arruinar el momento. Pero no podía evitar preocuparse.

—Matt —habló Mimi, separándose del rubio. Lo miró largamente, y suspiró—. Yo ya lo he decidido. Por más difícil que sea, lo conservaré —habla con determinación, ésta vez sin temblar delante del mayor—. Al principio tenía mucho miedo, y consideraba cualquier opción, incluso algunas arriesgadas... —desvía la mirada avergonzada—. Pero es definitivo; incluso Izzy me ha ayudado calculando gastos, y-

—¿Se lo contaste a Izzy? —interrumpe Matt, con una ceja arqueada—. ¿A quien más se lo contaste? —indagó, sonando ligeramente hostil.

—A nadie más... —entonces la castaña comienza a hacerse pequeña nuevamente.

—¿Y por qué medio colegio está enterado? —le cuestiona, achicando los ojos. Pero aquello tan sólo alarmó a Mimi.

—¿Qué? —responde la castaña, no creyendo lo que había dicho el mayor.

—¿Cómo crees que me he enterado yo? —le contesta el rubio con cierta decepción—. Hubiese preferido que me lo dijeras tú.

—Matt, tenía toda la intención de decírtelo, si por eso te busqué —baja la cabeza, sintiéndose poco a poco humillada ante la idea de que todos estuvieran enterados—. Pero veo que se me adelantaron... —musita por lo bajo—. _¿Cómo?_

—Las cosas están fuera de control —dice al recordar lo sucedido en las regaderas—. Así que cualquiera que intente obligarte a decir algo al respecto, o cualquiera que se atreva a meterse contigo... sólo dímelo, y yo me encargo —le asegura confiado y serio.

La castaña bajó la mirada, ligeramente consternada por lo que se avecinaba. El rubio entonces la miró cabizbaja, y nuevamente se acercó a abrazarla.

—No te preocupes... —le alienta suavemente—. Tienes todo mi apoyo. Lo lograremos juntos...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola (:<strong>

He decidido juntar estos dos capítulos; lo que era el cuarto capítulo era muy corto, por lo que no tenía sentido extenderme en capítulos. Lo siento si los hago muy cortos, o si tardo mucho... :C la universidad acapara todo mi tiempo.

Como sea, muchísimas gracias por mandarme su review, se los agradezco de antemano (: pero sobretodo...

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Sentimientos Encontrados

**Cadena de Errores**

**Capítulo 4**

**_Sentimientos encontrados_**

**_26/Abril/2012_**

Esperaba paciente e impasible, frente a una puerta de caoba pintada de blanco. Escuchó un "_ya voy_" del otro lado, después de haber tocado el timbre. Cargaba en sus hombros un porta lap, y una de sus manos estaba agarrada de una asa… La otra mano cargaba un bolso rosado. Pronto la puerta se abrió, recibiéndolo una risueña castaña. Él se vio imitar la misma sonrisa.

—Pasa, Izzy —abrió paso, dejándolo entrar a su departamento.

—Gracias, Mimi —dice cordial; a pesar de haber estado en ese departamento numerosas veces, Izzy siempre se mostraba respetuoso.

—Perdón por irme tan temprano —se disculpó apenada Mimi—, y muchas gracias por traer mis cosas —sonrió con dulzura, tomando su bolso—, ¿Quieres un refresco?

—Claro, gracias —responde, tomando asiento en uno de los sofás azul celeste de la pequeña sala color pastel.

El modesto departamento de la castaña era visiblemente muy colorido; las paredes tenían tonos azul cielo, y otras verde menta. Los muebles, que en su mayoría tenían una forma redondeada, mantenían colores vivos, como amarillo, naranja y rosa. Casi en todas las habitaciones había fotografías colgadas, y en cada rincón había un florero. La castaña acostumbraba dejar abiertos los alargados ventanales, dejando mecer las transparentes y delicadas cortinas con la brisa. La mayor parte de la casa estaba muy iluminada y fresca.

Mimi se dirigió a la pequeña cocina, mientras Izzy sacaba su ordenador y lo reposaba en la redondeada mesita color verde limón. La prendió, y abrió un documento que había estado editando hacía unas horas. Tenía como título, "_gastos_". El pelirrojo se acomodó mejor en su asiento, y comenzó a teclear.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿por qué te fuiste sin más de la escuela? —preguntó en alto Izzy desde su lugar, mientras seguía en lo suyo.

—Tengo buenas noticias, Izzy —exclamó la castaña, regresando de la cocina con un refresco. El pelirrojo, sorprendido, aparta la mirada de la computadora—. Ya hablé con Matt.

—¿De veras? —sonríe, notando lo tan contenta que estaba la castaña; debió haber salido bien después de todo, pensó.

—Bueno, no fue como lo planeé —inquiere, tomando asiento en el sofá contiguo al del Izzy—. Al parecer, muchos lo saben ya —tuerce la boca, con la mirada clavada en el piso.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —se mostró de lo más sorprendido el pelirrojo.

—Tai lo sabe; él fue quien se lo dijo a Matt —responde consternada—. Por lo que dijo Matt, la mayoría en su semestre sabe lo que pasó entre nosotros en la fiesta de Tai… y encontraron la prueba de embarazo que me hice, y-

—Seguramente te vieron salir y asumieron que era tuya por los rumores que circulaban… —termina la conclusión el petirrojo, no muy contento.

—Así es… —musita con la boca torcida.

—¿Estás preocupada? —pregunta comprensivo, reflejando seriedad—. ¿Por eso te fuiste?

Mimi alza la mirada ligeramente ruborizada; Izzy era muy cálido con ella. Sonríe efímeramente, y baja la mirada nuevamente… el pelirrojo había atinado. Se acomodó un mechón detrás de su oreja, y asintió apenada; odiaba sentirse intimidada por lo que dijeran de ella en el colegio.

—No pude quedarme después de saber que la mayoría está enterado de mi estado… —replica muy preocupada—. No han de parar de hablar. Seguro se burlan de mi…

—No digas eso, Mimi —le reconforta—. Eres respetada en nuestra generación… al igual que Matt en la suya.

—Ya no más. Seguramente estamos en boca de todos… —musita desanimada.

—¿Y qué dijo Matt? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Al principio lo hallé muy molesto —inquiere, alzando una ceja; recordó cómo había maldecido y golpeado el casillero con anterioridad—. Pero… después se tornó muy tierno —se sonroja notoriamente, mordiendo su labio inferior en una sonrisa—, …dijo que tenía su apoyo, y que lo íbamos a lograr juntos.

Izzy alzó sus cejas, descubriéndose ligeramente sorprendido ante aquello que le decía Mimi; no era que le sorprendiera del todo la noticia, al contrario, esperaba ver aliviada a la castaña tras haber hablado con el rubio… pero verla de ese modo, nuevamente enamorada de él, le hacía sentir cierta inquietud.

—_Te lo dije…_ —susurra, sonriéndole levemente mientras la veía completamente enamorada del Ishida, contándole qué más le había dicho… Siempre tuvo la razón, Matt jamás la habría rechazado.

Pero ahora no se veía tan contento como la castaña en esos momentos...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Entonces finalmente hablaste con ella…

—Sí, admito que al principio no mostré lo mejor de mi —roda los ojos, sintiéndose muy culpable—. Pero manejé la situación lo mejor que pude. Simplemente fui sincero con ella.

—¿Y te perdonó como si nada? —pregunta incrédulo y burlón el castaño.

—Tengo que decirlo… tuve mucha suerte —inquiere aliviado el rubio—. Aquello pudo resultar más difícil de lo que ya es en realidad.

—Maldito Ishida, después de lo que hiciste, resultas ileso en la confrontación —se queja, notablemente molesto—. Más te vale que seas bueno con ella.

—Descuida… —musita el rubio—. Quiero que todo esto se haga de la forma correcta.

—Pues ya empezaste mal, déjame decirte —exclama, ensanchando su sonrisa.

El moreno ríe descaradamente, a lo que el rubio se mostró poco contento con su comentario. Caminaban por la transitada ciudad, rumbo a sus hogares; Tai, como todos los días, iba cargando su balón de fútbol en una mano, vistiendo muy casual y fresco: bermudas cafés con bolsillos anchos, y playera deportiva. El rubio, al contrario, iba más arreglado, o al menos, se tomaba el tiempo para parecerlo: jeans entubados oscuros, y un suéter gris en cuello V, asomándose una camisa blanca de cuello. Faltaba allí Sora, pero había faltado a clases ese día.

El rubio no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que tenía que hacer… estaba muy consciente de sus responsabilidades, y comenzaba a hallar un poco difícil la situación. No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría su padre… y su mayor temor era la reacción de los padres de Mimi. ¿Qué pensarían de él? Acaso, ¿intentarían alejar a su princesa de él?

No podía evitar darle vueltas a la cuestión económica una y otra vez; dinero no era algo que le sobrara, su papá apenas podía con las colegiaturas y la mensualidad de su departamento en la ciudad. Se le ocurrían varías ideas para resolverlo, pero comenzaban a tener fallas sus planes. Tiempo, era otra cosa que no le sobraba.

—Es en serio, Tai —replica después—. Quiero formalizarlo, quiero que sea mi novia… después, me gustaría que viviéramos bajo el mismo techo, quiero estar para ellos dos en todo momento —pausó, pensándoselo mejor—, y creo que sería muy buena idea, ya que así ahorraríamos la mensualidad de mi departamento…

—Wow, wow, wow… espera —le interrumpe muy sorprendido—. Ayer apenas hablaron después de casi dos meses en silencio… ¿y ya piensas mudarte a su departamento?

—No seas estúpido —le golpea la cabeza—. No me mudaré mañana mismo… obviamente con el debido tiempo —y nuevamente, pausa y lo medita mejor—. Aunque debería empezar ya a conquistarla… no quiero que piense que me veo obligado a estar con ella porque está embarazada… quiero que sepa que la quiero.

—Pides mucho después de que prácticamente la violaste cuando estaba vulnerable —inquiere el moreno.

El rubio no se contuvo más y le propició un buen golpe en la cara del moreno. Inexpresivo, continúa caminando, con un Tai quejándose detrás suyo.

—¡Te enojas porque es la verdad! —exclama mientras se sobaba su enrojecida mejilla, siguiendo molesto al rubio.

—¡Ya te expliqué cómo pasó! —le contesta, desesperado con la actitud burlesca de su amigo.

—Como sea… —dice, dejando de sobarse—. ¿Ya se lo dijiste a T.K.?

—No, y dudo que lo sepa… —se queda pensativo, y susurra para sí mismo, encogido de hombros—, _sino, ya estaría molestando en estos momentos._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Mimi, seré franco contigo —dice el pelirrojo, mirando su ordenador seriamente—. Aunque ahorres lo más que puedas, todavía te falta.

—No me digas eso… —se asoma al ordenador, mostrándose preocupada.

—Sí, con tus ahorros, apenas estarías cubriendo todas las consultas que necesitarás en estos meses… —inquiere, señalando todos los gastos médicos—. Y aún si ahorras, reduciendo u omitiendo cosas no básicas, como compras innecesarias, despensa de sobra, ahorrando luz, etc… no será suficiente, está claro que necesitarás otro ingreso más por mes.

—¿Sugieres que le pida a Matt? —pregunta no muy convencida.

—Bueno, es lo ideal… más que nada porque le corresponde como padre —añade con cierta crudeza, a lo que Mimi se voltea a mirarlo algo sorprendida—. Deberías preguntarle cuánto podría aportar por mes.

—Sí, lo haré —responde decidida, mientras seguía la lista de gastos.

—Aunque… aun así, dudo mucho que Matt pueda aportar la cantidad ideal, que sería ésta —señala el número en la pantalla, dejando ligeramente perpleja a la castaña—. En caso de que su papá no pudiese propiciarle aquél dinero extra por mes, lo más viable sería que tuviera un trabajo de medio tiempo…

—Izzy, cómo crees —exclama la castaña—. No podría pedirle eso, la escuela es prioridad.

—Bueno, pero en ésta situación, considero que cubrir todas las necesidades del bebé será su nueva prioridad… —recalca, mirando a la castaña apenado.

—…Tienes razón —musita, sentándose en el sillón desanimada.

Izzy no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su amiga, torció la boca de sólo imaginar en qué estaba pensando la castaña. La reciente crisis que estaba pasando la familia Tachikawa no parecía terminar pronto; se avecinaban malos momentos económicamente.

Por más que quisiera el pelirrojo ayudar a su amiga, no podría; no resultaba muy racional pedirle dinero a sus papás para mantener un hijo que no era suyo… Más aun así, sus ahorros ya estaban apartados para cualquier emergencia que la castaña tuviese. Aunque, Mimi no estaba consciente de aquello aun.

—Mimi, no te angusties aun… seguro Matt consigue resolverlo sin la necesitad de dividirse para estudiar y trabajar —le consuela, sonriendo de lado.

—Por esta misma razón aun no quiero decírselo a mis padres… —agacha la mirada, sintiéndose culpable—. Si supieran que viene en camino su nieto, se angustiarían aun más por no poderme cubrir todos los gastos… ya de por sí se sienten mal por haberme reducido la mensualidad.

—Mimi… —susurra, sintiendo compasión por su amiga—. Deberías decirles de todos modos…

—Tan solo quiero esperar a que mejore la situación… pero si no, aun así se los diré, cuando esté lista —sonríe tristemente.

—¿Y no se lo piensas contar ya a Sora? —le pregunta curioso—. Si dices que la mayoría de la generación de Matt está enterado, recuerda que Sora va con él… No tardará en enterarse —hace una mueca, muy apenado.

—¡Ni me lo menciones! —exclama la castaña, muy nerviosa—. Sora me matará por no habérselo contado… espero que entienda por qué no fue la primera en enterarse —agacha la cabeza.

—Sólo esperemos que Tai no se te adelante —se encoge de hombros el pelirrojo.

—No, le pedí a Matt que mantuviera callado a Tai —suspira pesadamente y se echa para atrás en el sillón—. Ya es hora de contarles a todos… Y aun no me siento lista.

—Mañana será el día entonces… —sonríe de lado, aliviado de ya no tener que guardar más tremendo secreto.

—Sigo sin creer cuán rápido vuelan los rumores… apenas han pasado dos días —mira al techo, muy pensativa.

—Bueno, Mimi… —suspira cansado y divertido—. Si te haces la prueba en el baño de la escuela, las probabilidades se elevan… hasta hacerse obvio de que todos se enterarían.

—Tenía que saberlo ya, ¡no podía seguir con el suspenso, Izzy! —exclama alterada, para después cruzarse de brazos—. Pero no pensé que me apuntarían a mi rápidamente —frunce el ceño molesta e indignada.

—Bueno, hay muchas probabilidades de que hayan sido esas chicas que entraron al baño justo después de que te la hicieras… —se encoge de hombros, alzando sus cejas suspicaz—. Ya sabes cómo son con los rumores, no dan el privilegio de la duda.

Mimi se tira completamente en el sillón, exhalando un sonoro suspiro; ya le embargaba tener que lidiar con aquello mañana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Y qué harás con los rumores?

—Tai, deja de comerte mi comida —regaña desde la sala al moreno, quien asaltaba su refrigerador.

El moreno, como era para variar, se hallaba hurgando en el departamento del Ishida antes de ir a su casa. Matt llevaba un rato pensando recostado desde su sillón sobre si llamar a la castaña o no… Pero gracias al castaño, recordó muy molesto los rumores en el colegio. Torció la boca angustiado.

—Sabes que no me molesta _tanto_ —enfatiza lo último con hastío—, pero a Mimi le hiere que hablen mal de ella.

—Cierto… ¿crees que Sora lo sepa ya? —se cuestiona, abandonando la cocina con una soda para unírsele al rubio.

—Sé que Mimi no se lo contó, pero cabe la posibilidad de que, como nosotros, se haya enterado por alguien más ayer…

—¿Será posible que Mimi le ocultase tremenda noticia a su mejor amiga? —pregunta desconcertado, ya desaprobando la actitud de su amiga.

—Sólo sé que acudió a Izzy cuando empezó a tener sospechas… —le responde, desviando la mirada—. Seguramente él ya lo sabía todo desde el principio —musitó apenado, refiriéndose a lo sucedido en la fiesta.

—¿Izzy? —repite extrañado—. Izzy ni siquiera le presta tanta atención…

—Eso es lo que tú crees —añade algo serio—. Al parecer, Izzy la ha estado apoyando en este tiempo…

Tai no puede evitar percibir ciertos celos por parte del rubio, era bastante obvio. Estaba ceñudo, como si la participación del pelirrojo fuese una amenaza. No podía culparlo tampoco, Izzy llevaba la delantera apoyándola… Mientras que él apenas había tenido una charla con la chica.

—Entonces Izzy y Mimi se traen algo entre ellos… —añade con cizaña, sonriendo con malicia. Mira de reojo a Matt, esperando una reacción.

—Ellos dos son muy unidos, van en el mismo salón… además, es lógico pensar que Mimi acudiera al más discreto del grupo. Y cualquiera del grupo la apoyaría así como lo hace Koushiro…

—Anda, síguete mintiendo —le reprime, ladeando con la cabeza—. Si me lo hubiese dicho a mi, yo habría acudido a Sora o a ti, es lo correcto.

—Quizás por esa misma razón no te lo dijo a ti —lo mira rodando los ojos y soltando un suspiro.

—¡O puede que nuestro pelirrojo esté enamorado, y aprovecha esta situación! —exclama con ganas de molestar al rubio.

—Cállate, no grites —le lanza un zapato a la cabeza.

El moreno logra esquivar el zapato, y sonríe victorioso, de oreja a oreja; había expuesto los celos del rubio con un simple comentario. Ríe para sí mismo, y se lleva las manos a la nuca, recostándose nuevamente calmado en el sillón.

—Nah, olvídalo… Izzy simplemente es muy buen amigo —añade, sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro—. Tu no te preocupes.

—Nunca me preocupé, idiota —le lanza el otro zapato que traía puesto, atinándole esta vez

—¡Auch!

El rubio entonces se levanta del sillón, y se dirige sin mucha prisa a la mesa del recibidor, donde había dejado su celular. Finalmente se había decidido. Busca el número de la castaña y se muerde el labio inferior, no muy seguro de qué decirle. ¿Era demasiado pronto?

—Llámala —le sugiere Tai—. Deberías verla hoy más alrato.

—¿Tu crees? —lo voltea a ver con una ceja alzada—. ¿No se verá muy-

—Matt —le interrumpe, sentándose en el sillón—, Seguramente lleva rato esperando tu llamada, no seas cabezota.

—De acuerdo…

Presiona una tecla, y automáticamente comienza a marcar al número de la castaña. Suspira pesadamente, y se lleva el celular a la oreja, esperando a que le contestara.

—_¿Matt? _—contestó.

—Mimi… _err _—se vio nervioso, por lo comenzó a jugar con una pluma que había por ahí—. Me preguntaba si podía pasar a verte, o quizás salir algún lado… claro, si no estás ocupada.

—_Umm_ —para tortura del rubio, Mimi se lo pensó por un rato—. _De acuerdo, ¿te parece si vamos a comer a la cafetería de Joe's dentro de una hora?_

—Claro, ¿paso por ti? —sonríe aliviado, mostrándole el pulgar a su amigo.

—_No te preocupes, Izzy me acompañará, le queda de paso a su casa_ —le responde.

—Ah… —emite, volteando a ver nuevamente al castaño, pero ésta vez torciendo su boca—. De acuerdo, nos vemos en una hora en Joe's —cuelga, mirando la pantalla aún.

—¿Qué pasó? —le pregunta intrigado el castaño.

—No, nada… —susurra, yendo para su habitación—. Sólo que está ahorita con Izzy.

—Oh… —el castaño se ve sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo—. ¿Y eso te preocupa? Recuerda que se ven muy seguido aquellos dos…

—Lo sé, lo sé —dice desde su habitación, mientras abría su armario—. _Lo sé…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Puedes creerlo? —dice una risueña Mimi—. ¡Me ha invitado a salir!

—_¿Que si puedo creer que te haya invitado a salir? …Pero si ya esperas un hijo de él_ —piensa el pelirrojo mientras veía a la castaña andar de aquí para allá flotando en una nube de ilusión—. Deberías alistarte ya, no querrás hacerlo esperar.

—Estuvo bien hacerme la difícil por teléfono, ¿verdad? —le guiña el ojo, mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

—Seguro lo hiciste sufrir… —musita, torciendo su boca.

Izzy sacude su cabeza, incrédulo ante sus pensamientos. Se sentía tan apático desde que el rubio de la nada se volvió un príncipe azul… No era justo. Él había estado primero para ella, mucho antes de aquella fiesta. Llevaba un mes siendo el pañuelo de la castaña… Para que el príncipe Matt hiciera acto de caballerosidad apenas enterándose que sus actos tuvieron consecuencias.

—¿Crees que así me veo bien? —aparece la castaña con un vestido floreado.

—Sí, te ves muy bien, Mimi —sonríe el pelirrojo.

—Pero creo que con éste vestido ya se me ve la pancita… —se da una miradita al espejo, desaprobándolo—. No, me volveré a cambiar.

_"¿Será que esté celoso?"_ se preguntó angustiado, con el ceño fruncido. Se veía consternado por los nuevos sentimientos que acababa de descubrir esa misma tarde… _Celos_ y _envidia_ no encajaban en la definición de la palabra "amigo". ¿Será que se habrá encariñado demasiado con la castaña?, ¿Se habrá tomado muy en serio su papel sobreprotector?

—¿Y que tal así? —exclamó desde el umbral de la puerta, vistiendo unos jeans deslavados, y una vaquera rosada—. Aunque los jeans me quedan un poco apretados ya…

—No exageres, Mimi —sonríe nuevamente, ocultándole su aflicción—. Apenas llevas un mes, no se te nota nada…

—_Aún…_ —suspira la castaña, mirándose en el espejo—. Creo que así me iré…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un nervioso rubio se hallaba suspirando cada cinco minutos, mientras recibía latosos mensajes de su amigo Tai. No despegaba ojo de la ventana, esperando a que la castaña apareciera. Estaba sentado en un restaurante familiar con temática retro, con asientos forrados de rojo vivo, mosaicos en blanco y negro, fotografías de leyendas colgadas por todo el lugar, y meseras con uniforme rosado y delantales blancos. La rocola hacía sonar música de hace treinta años.

"_¿No ha llegado aún? Lleva veinte minutos de retraso… para mí que ya no se presentará_" leyó desde su celular. Un cizañoso castaño se estaba ganando una paliza.

Entonces, la campanita de la puerta sonó, haciendo que el Ishida volteara inmediatamente hacia la entrada. Y ahí la vio, acomodándose un poco su castaña cabellera, mientras merodeaba con su mirada todo el lugar. Sonrió de lado, se veía muy hermosa, tan fresca y cálida a la vez.

Mimi pronto divisó al rubio, quien la miraba con una suave sonrisa que le hacía ruborizarse. Se dirigió hasta su mesa, y tomó asiento delante de él. Ambos se hallaban nerviosos.

—Noté que saliste temprano… —empezó a hablar el rubio—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes —contesta un poco torpe la castaña—. Es sólo que me alteró un poco saber que todos en tu generación están enterados…

—Ya veo —hace una mueca, habiéndolo adivinado; Mimi era muy susceptible con lo rumores—. Tu no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de eso.

—Gracias, Matt… —sonrió de lado—. ¿No sabes si alguno de nuestros amigos sabe…?

—Sólo Tai —se apresura a contestar para dejarle en claro—. Al parecer, sólo lo saben los que fueron a la fiesta de Tai… de ahí unos cuantos más aparte. Dudo que en tu generación sepan aún, menos en la de T.K, Kari y los demás… —pero entonces, percibe que Mimi no relajaba el ceño, parecía aún preocupada por cierta persona—. Y descuida, Sora aun no lo sabe… Hoy faltó a clases, creo que fue a visitar a su abuela.

—Que alivio… —suspiró, con la mano presionando su pecho.

—¿Puedo saber por qué no se lo dijiste a Sora antes? —se atrevió a preguntar, queriéndose aclarar lo comentado anteriormente con Tai.

—Porque sabía que Sora te lo habría dicho antes… Ella hubiera hecho lo correcto —sonríe de lado, sintiéndose apenada—. Debía estar segura antes, no quería precipitarme.

—Cierto… ¿a cuánto estás? —pregunta un poco avergonzado.

—Llevo apenas un mes… —sonríe ampliamente, sintiéndose cada vez más cómoda.

—Bien, me alegra no haberme perdido de mucho entonces — dice sinceramente, mirando de reojo a la castaña.

Mimi mira sorprendida al rubio; no pensó que le entusiasmara en lo más mínimo su embarazo… pero parecía no tomárselo tan mal, o al menos, intentaba ser positivo. Sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo mucho alivio y alegría. Definitivamente podría lidiar con lo que le esperara, con Matt a su lado se sentía segura.

—Pensaba decírselo a los chicos mañana en el almuerzo… ¿qué dices? —le pregunta entusiasmada.

—Digo que es una buena idea… no quisiera que se enteraran por alguien más —espeta aliviado; al menos no tendría que lidiar con guardarle aquello a sus amigos.

Llegó una mesera, y los atendió finalmente. Pidieron malteadas, y siguieron charlando el resto de la tarde muy amenos. Había tantas cosas que debían saber del otro… y sobretodo aclararon que había pasado en la fiesta, conectando los escasos recuerdos que tenían como un rompecabezas. Hubo risas de por medio, en algún que otro acontecimiento… Matt se sentía cada vez más enamorado de la castaña cuando la escuchaba reír.

Mimi poco a poco fue desechando la imagen negativa y errónea que tenía del rubio, quedándose con el atento y tierno Yamato. Las copas de sus malteadas estaban vacías, y ellos seguían charlando… Hasta que el tema delicado llegó a la mesa.

—Dijiste en la mañana que tenías calculados los gastos con Izzy… —comienza muy curioso—. ¿Me informas?

—_Err…_ —la castaña entonces recordó lo último que Izzy añadió—. En cuanto a la atención médica, ya está cubierta… con los ahorros que tengo, ya está.

—No sabía que ahorraras tanto —se vio sorprendido el rubio—. ¿Qué más?

—Pero me temo que es lo único cubierto —suelta con un poco de pena en su rostro—. Aún no se lo digo a mis padres, y no pienso hacerlo pronto sinceramente —aclara con cierta obviedad—, pero debo decirte que la situación económica en mi familia no es buena… —hace una mueca, econgiéndose de hombros. Sentía que había arruinado la tarde—. Aún si les digo a mis padres, que no cabe duda de que me apoyarán, no podrán ayudarme tanto.

Matt entonces apretó su quijada, sintiéndose preocupado. Si ya le angustiaba la cuestión económica, ahora se sentía ligeramente pesimista. No contaba con que los padres de Mimi estuvieran en una crisis, y quizás estaba de más añadir que a su padre no le iba tan bien tampoco. Se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber qué decirle.

—Ya veo… —musitó.

Estaba claro que él tendría que aportar lo que faltase; no hacía falta que Mimi lo dijera. La única cuestión era… ¿cómo? Lo único que tenía en mente era mudarse con ella y ahorrar lo que su padre le mandara… pero era aún muy precipitado sugerirle aquella idea. Lo más lógico era ponerse a trabajar… y aun así se lo pensó dos veces; no iba a ser nada fácil estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo.

Pero, lo que más le dolía, era tener que renunciar a su banda. Definitivamente no podría seguir con los _Teenage Wolves_ teniendo que estudiar, trabajar y menos con un bebé en camino.

—¿Podrías mandarme por correo la lista de gastos? —dijo ya un poco pesado—. Yo veré qué hago, tengo que platicarlo con mi papá primero…

—Claro… —susurró la castaña ligeramente entristecida por el aura que embargaba ya al rubio. Se sentía mal por preocuparlo así.

—Pero tranquila —se apresuró Matt, notándola angustiada; debió ser más sutil con su reacción—. Todo estará bien.

Ambos desviaron sus miradas en direcciones opuestas; ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de aquello….

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :D<strong>

Bueno, antes que nada, como habrán notado, pasé el capítulo cuatro al tres, porque era demasiado corto... y no tenía sentido extenderme tanto en capítulos, así que éste vendría siendo el quinto capítulo. Simplemente copié y pegué el cap. 4 al final del 3, no hubo cambios en la estructura original de ambos (:

Segundo; añadí la fecha en este capitulo, y si se toman la molestia de revisar los capítulos anteriores, hice lo mismo. Es más que nada para que esté más ordenada la historia, y se lleve un conteo o un seguimiento, sobretodo con este tema del embarazo. Volví a leer toda la historia (ya que había perdido el hilo) y noté que estaba confuso el tiempo en el que sucedían las cosas... creo que ahora está muchísimo más claro, es más fácil de seguir la historia, creo yo. Sobretodo, me ayuda más para llevar la historia, está organizado ahora sí (:

Cabe mencionar que ya hubo un giro en la historia... me refiero a Izzy, quien acaba de descubrir sus sentimientos. Cada vez se irá haciendo más interesante la historia, lo prometo (:

Les agradezco muchísimo por haber leído el cap., espero que les haya gustado :D ya no está tan corto como los anteriores, y me disculpo por haber tardado demasiado... casi no tengo tiempo. Si estudian arquitectura, sabrán a lo que me refiero ):

Gracias por sus reviews también, no tienen idea de cuánto los aprecio (: significa mucho que se tomen su tiempo para escribirme, yo sólo espero seguir agradeciéndoselos haciendo capítulos más extensos :D

Nos vemos, que tengan un buen fin de semana (:


	5. Un error: precipitarse

**Cadena de Errores**

**Capítulo 5**

**_Un error: precipitarse._**

**22/Mayo/2012**

Deambulaba con las manos sepultadas en sus bolsillos, con la mirada fija en el pavimento y la mente dispersa. Tropezó de repente, percatándose de que había estado caminando sin rumbo. Miró la transitada calle y comenzó a respirar hondo, mientras su frente se arrugaba y sus labios temblaban. Había caído en cuenta de que sería _padre_.

No lo había visto de aquél modo tan… atemorizante. Siempre fue "_Mimi está embarazada_", pero nunca "_seremos padres_". Cerró fuerte los ojos, y se restregó la cara; estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio. Por más que había intentado tomárselo bien, no era sincero… Cuando más comprensivo se mostró, en su interior negaba rotundamente la verdad. Cuando más optimista fue con la chica, jamás se había sentido tan inseguro sobre el futuro.

Se lamentaba una y otra vez en su interior, se odiaba a sí mismo por haberle hecho eso a Mimi. Ella tan sólo tenía dieciséis años, no era justo. La descabellada idea sobre un aborto se le cruzó por la mente… pero efímero, no lo llegó a considerar seriamente. Aquello sonaba egoísta y desconsiderado… peligroso sobretodo. Sacudió su cabeza, recordando lo decidida que estaba la castaña. Iba a tenerlo con o sin él.

No le aterraba la idea de dejar de ir a divertirse cuando se le diera la gana; de todos modos, siempre fue muy tranquilo. Tampoco le aprisionaba la idea de atender al bebé y a la castaña; le saldría natural, estaba enamorado de ella. Menos le atemorizaba compartir un mismo techo con ella, era algo que desde días le hacía ilusión. Quizás perder su banda era un gran sacrificio para él… y por un lado, se sentía presionado con tener que entrar a la universidad ese mismo año; no se tomaría un año sabático, como algún día consideró.

Pero si había algo que lo hacía sentir débil… era mantenerlos. No sólo a él mismo, ni a la castaña… sino un tercero, a su hijo. Se sentía tan inseguro, que le hacía acobardarse por momentos. ¿Cómo le iba a hacer, si no tenían el suficiente apoyo de sus padres? ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora?

Entonces, un panfleto vagamente pegado en un poste lo llamó. Torció la boca, y no muy seguro, se acercó para leerlo. Solicitaban a un trabajador de carga. Miró a su izquierda por el rabillo del ojo, y lo mismo hizo con su derecha. Sacó su celular, y comenzó a apuntar el número del panfleto.

Suspiró, y guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y caminó como condenado. ¿De dónde iba a sacar las suficientes fuerzas para lograrlo? Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que se había enterado, y cada día que pasaba, se sentía más presionado, y cada vez más débil.

El colegio nunca fue tan banal; todos a su alrededor ya estaban enterados, nadie disimulaba. No era ninguna sorpresa en realidad, sabía que sucedería… después de todo, él y Mimi eran muy conocidos. Gente que alguna vez los envidiaron, les sonreían satisfechos ahora; tan sólo ellos hacían mofa de su situación.

No le importaba en lo absoluto los comentarios, tan sólo se preocupaba por la castaña; estaba tan endeble, tan herida por lo que decían, que a veces no se presentaba al colegio. Sora sacrificaba clases para hacerla sentir mejor, pero su esfuerzo resultaba en vano a veces. Tan sólo lidiaba satisfactoriamente con los chavos, a quienes amenazaba muy voraz. No podía evitar salirse de sus casillas con ellos, le hervía la sangre de sólo escucharlos tan burlones. Sus amigos, Tai, T.K., Davis, Ken y Jou no se quedaban atrás, siempre defendían a la castaña, los tres primeros sobretodo con puño cerrado. Las chicas defendían a capa y espada a su amiga, quien tenía muchas enemigas; ellas no permitían que distorsionaran la historia. Todos los días era el juego del teléfono descompuesto.

Además, Izzy…_ ah, Izzy_. Suspiró de sólo pensarlo. Era quien más apoyaba a la castaña, casi competía con él. Siempre estaba en su departamento, y no podía quejarse… porque desde luego, antes de que estuviera embarazada, él la frecuentaba mucho. O más bien, Mimi consultaba mucho sus consejos, su apoyo y su comprensión. Izzy era el todo de Mimi… excepto una cosa. Una cosa que sólo el rubio era para Mimi.

Pero el pelirrojo no se mostraba verdaderamente celoso; siempre tan impasible, metido en su computadora, cargado de libros… ayudaba bastante a la castaña con sus materias; desde aclararle las dudas, hasta explicarle los temas para los exámenes. Académicamente, Mimi iba excelente, no le faltaban puntos. Tan sólo eran pequeños y estúpidos celos suyos.

Mimi ahora tenía ya ocho semanas de embarazo, había tenido ya su primera consulta con la doctora hacía dos días. Todo iba normal, Mimi estaba sana por el momento, cosa que fue un alivio, por su temprana edad…No presentaba síntomas con frecuencia, eran muy escasos y leves; tenía tiempo desde la última vez que se había mareado.

Su relación con ella iba mejorando, todos los días hablaban en el colegio, almorzaban juntos, pasaban la tarde -con Izzy- la mayoría de las veces… Mimi cada día se abría más a él, como si el pasado estuviese ya muy a sus espaldas. Todo iba perfecto hasta ahora… tan sólo tenía que dar aquél brinco; empezar a ahorrar y a planear su futuro juntos. Pero era un brinco hacia el abismo. Quizás era demasiado joven, no estaba para nada preparado para lo que se avecinaba… pero por algo pasaban las cosas, aseguraba él.

Se vio suspirar nuevamente; en aquél día tan gris no dejaba de hacerlo… Entonces, cogió su celular nuevamente, y marcó un número. Caminaba ahora con un destino ya; se pegó el celular a la oreja, y…

—Hola, papá… ¿estás ocupado? —preguntó—. Sí, es urgente… tengo que decirte algo importante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Si había algo que nunca cambiaba, era su infinito regodeo en la pereza en los días grises. Se acomodaba una y otra vez en la cama, probando cada rincón frío de su cama, hasta hacerse un ovillo en medio. Le encantaba su cama, era tan fresca, con un ligero aroma a lavanda. Sonrió, mordiéndose su labio inferior… sólo hacía falta un chocolate caliente, y una película romántica.

—Ay Mimi, ni quien te despegue de tu cama —comenta muy risueña una pelirroja, quien se sentó en el borde de la cama, colocando redondeadas tacitas rosas sobre la mesita de noche.

—Oww, ¡gracias, Sora! —exclamó sonriente la castaña al ver su chocolate caliente.

—Estás embarazada, no inválida… pudiste haberme ayudado a prepararlo —suspiró cansada la pelirroja; siempre que iba con Mimi, la castaña hacía provecho de su condición… se dejaba querer y mimar por sus amigos.

—Bueno, Sora —dice, cerrando los ojos con la cejas bien alzadas—, déjame decirte que compites con Kari para ser la madrina de mi hijo. ¡Debes hacer tu lucha!

—De qué hablas, pensé que ya lo tenía asegurado —contesta soberbia con una ceja alzada—. Después de todo, así me estarías compensando el no habérmelo dicho antes…

—De acuerdo —susurró, mirando de derecha a izquierda—, pero no se lo digas a Kari.

Sora resopló resignada, sonriendo de lado. Se incorporó más a la cama, cruzándose de piernas en moño; ¿cuántas veces habrá platicado con su mejor amiga en esa cama?… ¿cuántas veces habrá consolado, reído y llorado con ella? Se vio sonreír por un momento al recordar todos aquellos momentos mientras la castaña hablaba sin parar.

—Y la verdad no sé qué hacer —decía Mimi, con el ceño fruncido en preocupación—. Si le digo a mis padres ahora, tan sólo se alterarían… no quiero preocuparlos.

—¿Ya lo hablaste con Matt? ¿Qué dice? —le pregunta consternada.

—Bueno, él se lo dirá a su papá ésta semana… eso me dijo —desvió la mirada, encogiéndose de hombros—. Creo que le preocupa mucho el dinero. Demasiado diría yo.

—Y qué esperabas, Mimi —exclama con obviedad la pelirroja—. Si bien Matt va a un colegio privado, no significa que se regodea en dinero… recuerda que es becado —espeta comprensiva y firme a la vez—. Se organiza muy bien para administrar lo que su padre le manda, tan sólo para pagar sus colegiaturas, la mensualidad del departamento, despensa… lo justo y necesario.

—Pero tiene un auto… —comentó, como ajena a la realidad del rubio.

—Pues aquél auto fue un regalo de su abuelo materno… y si te das cuenta, no lo saca mucho; suele irse caminando la mayor parte del tiempo —indaga, torciendo la boca—. Así que no te confíes de lo que Matt aparenta tener…

—No me digas eso, Sora —abraza sus piernas, ligeramente desanimada—. Sabes que mi papá lleva como tres meses en crisis… quién sabe cuando termine —musita, hundiendo su cara entre sus rodillas.

—Tranquila, Mimi —le consuela—, tu papá ha pasado por eso antes, seguro se recupera pronto.

—Tienes razón… —alza la mirada, pero tuerce la boca de tan sólo recordar—. Pero le tomó un tiempo aquella vez… un año, si mal no recuerdo.

—Lo sé… —suspira la pelirroja—. Por ahora, como ya te dije, recorta tus gastos… no has salido de compras, ¿verdad? —alza una inquisidora ceja, acusándola.

—No, cómo crees —ladea la cabeza—. Pero Izzy me ha sugerido recortar los gastos aún mas… menos luz, menos gas, y cero antojos ocasionales —sonríe torpe, recordando todos aquellos pastelillos y galletas que solía comprar.

—¿Ocasionales? —se burla la pelirroja—. ¡Eran antojos de todos los días!

—Bueno, bueno —ríe la castaña—. Ya no lo haré… tanto.

—Cierto, te iba a preguntar… ¿Qué te traes con Izzy? —preguntó curiosa.

—¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? —parpadeó un par de veces, ingenua.

—Siento que estás más inseparable de él que nunca —ladea la cabeza—. Dale más oportunidades a Matt, mujer.

—¡Eso hago! —exclama, pero no convence a su amiga. Suspira, y agacha la cabeza; ni ella misma se convencía—. Bueno, quizás no tantas como debiera…

—¿Qué pasa? —tuerce la boca, colocando sutilmente su mano en la pierna de la castaña—. Pensé que te gustaba mucho…

—Claro que me gusta… —responde rápidamente—. Es más, lo quiero mucho, demasiado diría yo… —musitó, con la mirada desviada—. Pero aún… sigo un poquito herida por lo que pasó.

—Mimi_…_ —la pelirroja se preocupó al ver a su amiga tan afligida con su pequeño conflicto interno—, Matt hace todo lo posible por compensártelo…

—Si, pero ¿sabes? …Estoy embarazada, y ni sé cómo ocurrió —apretó la quijada, y se mordió la comisura de los labios—. Apenas éramos amigos, y ya tenemos que acelerarnos y saltarnos todo el noviazgo que alguna vez imaginé con él…

—Lo sé… —agachó la mirada apenada.

—A veces quisiera regresar el tiempo, y no haber aceptado la bebida que Tai me ofreció… yo realmente no pretendía beber —sonríe de lado amarga, recordando aquella noche—. Fueron uno, dos, tres vasos… ya no recuerdo cuántos tomé…

_Me sentía mareada, todo me daba vueltas… me es difuso con quién estaba platicando, o qué hacía en aquellos momentos. Sólo recuerdo que no paraba de voltearlo a ver; él me miraba desde un rincón, donde parecía estar con un grupo de chicos de su salón. Se veía tan guapo… tan misterioso._

_Se fue acercando a mi lenta y parsimoniosamente… Y al tenerlo frente a mi, me puse de puntillas y aspiré el aroma de su cuello. Le dije "Hueles bien", queriendo mostrarme de lo más coqueta, qué sé yo… y entonces él me besó de la nada… como si le hubiese dicho "anda, qué esperas para besarme". Tardé en captar lo que estaba sucediendo, y en algún momento, llegué a corresponderle el beso._

_Fue muy apasionado, nunca me esperé aquella acción tan repentina y apasionada de Matt… Realmente no estaba muy consciente de que estábamos ebrios, más bien me sentía adormecida. Como si estuviese en otro sueño más en el que Matt me besaba…_

_Pero a partir de ahí, me es ya un poco difícil de recordar… De un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya me encontraba en una habitación, sola… con él. Fue entonces cuando, ofusca, mi corazón se acelera; me sentía confundida de estar allí con Matt, él se veía tan… seguro, confiado. No estaba segura de qué estaba pasando._

_Matt lo nota, y me dice ya más tranquilo… "Por favor, no dejes de sonreír". Creo que me besó después de eso, no estoy segura realmente…_

_Me desperté con un terrible dolor en la cabeza al escuchar que tocaban la puerta, horas después. Abrí los ojos con dificultad, y vi a Matt terminando de vestirse. Yo me quedé perpleja, no daba con qué rayos estaba pasando. Pero pronto relacioné el constante tocar de la puerta, el llamado de Tai, y Matt dando un brinco por la ventana. _

_Apreté la sábana mientras veía a Matt a punto de treparse por el tejado. A nada de desaparecer, nuestras miradas se conectan… por lo que estaba segura de que me vio, pero él no regresa. Alcancé a escuchar que cayó al jardín. Entonces, con todo y dolor de cabeza, me levanto de la cama y rápidamente me pongo mi blusa y mi falda. Veinte segundos después, abre Tai la puerta con llave… y ya sabes, me encuentran sentada en la cama. Tu y Tai me preguntan cómo estaba, a lo que yo responde "bien, con un poco de dolor de cabeza"._

_Se retiran, para ir despertando a los que quedaron inconscientes durante la fiesta. Yo seguía sentada en la cama, tratando de recordar. Mis labios temblaban, y mis ojos se humedecían. Me levanté, y revisé las sábanas temblorosa… Me llevo la mano a la boca, y una lágrima se me escapa al ver una pequeñísima mancha de sangre. Mi corazón se detuvo._

_Mis piernas flaquearon, y por un momento casi me caigo… No podía creer que había perdido mi virginidad con Matt. Con mucha fuerza, me contuve el llanto que pugnaba por salir… Empecé a respirar entrecortadamente al recordar a Matt saltando por la ventana, sin decirme nada… sin despertarme, sin preocuparse porque me encontraran en esas condiciones. Como si me hubiese desechado._

_Entonces me calmé, pensando en que quizás me lo explicaría al día siguiente… se disculparía, estaba segura. Es más, seguro me llamaba esa misma tarde, lo más pronto posible para aclararlo. Lo más probable era que no quería que nos encontraran nuestros amigos así, tal vez lo había hecho por nuestro bien. Quien sabe qué iba a pasar después, pero Matt era muy atento y caballeroso, a diferencia de lo que decían las demás. Yo lo conocía, y estaba segura de que se sentía arrepentido… así como yo. Fue un error… estábamos ebrios._

_Eso me decía a mí misma._

_Intentaba tranquilizarme, y lo conseguí por momentos. Fue entonces cuando Tai aparece nuevamente y me pregunta si había visto a Matt. Mi corazón palpita fuerte, y con dolor, le digo "no". Para mi mala suerte, Tai me pide que lo busque…_

_Nunca lo encontramos, obviamente. Me fui a mi casa, y estuve impaciente, mirando el celular y revisando mi computadora cada dos minutos. Esperaba señales de él… pero nunca se conectó, nunca marcó, nunca me envió nada. Mi pecho me dolía, pero esperaba impaciente el lunes, para que todo por fin se aclarara._

_Jamás me habló. Aquél lunes estuvimos todos juntos, recordando lo que pasó en la fiesta, todos muy divertidos. Yo no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Matt, pero él nunca se inmutó. No sólo esperé todo ese día a que se me acercara, sino toda la semana. Pero parecía ser que ya no existía más para él… me ignoraba, nunca se dirigía a mi. Me sentía tan pequeña y frágil… me sentía desgarrada._

_Me refugié en Izzy… siempre fue un poco más apartado de ustedes; Tai, Matt, tu... En esos momentos tan desesperados, se volvió muy importante para mi; no podía apartarme de él en ningún momento. Le conté todo, desde lo que sucedió en la fiesta, hasta mis sospechas de mi embarazo. No me juzgó, ni nada por el estilo… No se quejó cuando le llamaba en la madrugada. Siempre me había ayudado, pero… jamás de aquél modo. Era el único que me comprendía… nadie más sabía lo que me estaba pasando._

_No podía decírtelo, Sora… tu ves a Matt todos los días. Y tienes tan buen corazón, tanto coraje… que era obvio que le reprenderías, le habrías exigido la verdad. Yo no quería obligarlo a hablarme, ni a que se preocupara por mi. Esperaba a que él le naciera… pero me hacía daño esperando eso, y no recibiendo nada de él._

_Después de un mes, cuando por fin se dirige a mi, fue porque se enteró de que estaba embarazada. Sólo así. A veces me pregunto, si no hubiese quedado embarazada… ¿habría seguido ignorándome? Soy tan débil, que cuando empezó a hablar, a justificarse por todo, le creí sin dudarlo. Una parte de mi estaba desesperada por creerle, no me importaba si fuese mentira. Quería acabar con aquél martirio._

_Por eso no batallé con él… lo "perdoné", y rápidamente me alivié, me desaté el nudo en la garganta, y otra vez, volví a ilusionarme con él…. Después de todo, me convencieron sus palabras, realmente suena sincero cuando me dice que le importo, que me quiere… que se siente muy arrepentido de lo que me hizo._

—…Pero hay veces en las que recuerdo por el atormento que pasé, y me pregunto si habrá sido lo correcto dejarlo entrar tan rápido, como si nada —se cuestiona afligida, ladeando con la cabeza agachada.

—Mimi… —Sora quedó atónita—. Sabía que fue difícil para ti… pero no que te atormentara perdonarlo.

—No me arrepiento… —dice, no muy convencida—. Pero realmente quiero ver que se esfuerce para arreglar el daño…

—Créeme que lo hará… —le sonríe de lado, muy melancólica por su amiga.

—Realmente deseo una feliz familia con él… —le sonríe, con los ojos vidriosos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Resopló impaciente desde el sillón marrón de la sala de estar, esperando a que su padre saliera de la cocina. Se sentía nervioso, el silencio le inquietaba, y su padre no parecía terminar de preparar aquél café que le ofreció. Miró a su alrededor, buscando calmarse… hasta que entonces, escuchó a su padre salir de la cocina.

—Aquí tienes Matt… —coloca la tacita sobre la mesa, y se sienta cansado sobre el sillón contiguo—. No es el mejor café, pero te mantiene despierto.

Matt se vio apretar la quijada; el hecho de que su papá no comprara su café favorito era de suponer que no le estaba yendo tan bien con los gastos… desvió la mirada un poco apenado, no tenía cara para decirle la noticia. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar?

—¿Y bien? —empieza a soplar su bebida, tomando un pequeño sorbo—. ¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar?

—Papá… —empezó el rubio un poco tenso.

Quedó mudo por un rato, pero su padre no se percató de ello, él seguía agitando con la cuchara su café. El rubio apretó con las manos sus rodillas, con la cabeza agachada; pero finalmente inhaló y exhaló para calmarse… y lo soltó sin rodeos.

—Mimi está embarazada…

—¿Ah? —su padre alzó sus cejas, pero aún sin mirarlo; estaba ligeramente sorprendido—. Qué mal, apenas tiene ¿qué?… ¿dieciséis años? —comenzó a ladear la cabeza, mientras tomaba un sorbo.

—Papá… yo soy el padre —se encogió de hombros, apretando los dientes..

Alcanzó a ver que su padre se petrificó, soltando la cuchara. Pestañó un par de veces el señor, esperando que su hijo le estuviese tomando el pelo… Pero Matt jamás le había venido con bromas. Soltó su tacita, dejándola sobre la mesa. Se giró sobre su asiento, volteado hacia Matt; creyó haber escuchado mal.

—Matt… ¿qué? —lo miraba de lo más incrédulo.

—Mimi y yo seremos padres… —suspira resignado, encarando a su papá—. Lamento decepcionarte.

—Pero de qué estás hablando… Creí que no tenías novia, Matt —le dice con los ojos bien abiertos; nunca se esperó aquél descuido de su hijo—. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Papá, perdón… —agacha la cabeza muy lamentado; le daba vergüenza decirle cómo había pasado—. Fue en una fiesta que Tai organizó. Tomé mucho aquella noche… y pasó…

—¡¿Qué? —se alteró el señor aún más—. Matt, hijo, no puedo creerlo… —se lleva la mano a la cara, y se restregó—. Nunca llegué a imaginar que harías algo así… Siempre fuiste muy responsable.

—Papá… —musitó mientras apretaba sus rodillas con la manos aún más; le dolió que su padre dijera eso—. Me haré cargo, no pienso abandonarla.

—Yamatto, ¿tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo? —preguntó mientras se masajeaba la sien, echándose atrás en el sillón—. ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es para Mimi quedar embarazada a su corta edad?

—Lo sé, papá… —habla cabizbajo, sintiéndose mal por lo recién dicho.

—Dios, Matt… —resopla con su ceño fruncido—. Antes que nada, ¿han considerado la adopción? —pregunta, con vagas esperanzas.

—No lo hemos platicado, pero Mimi sólo habla de conservarlo… —le contesta con una mueca en su boca. Sabía que a su papá no le agradaría la idea en lo absoluto—. Vamos a intentarlo.

—Matt… cuando se trata de un bebé, no cabe la palabra "_intentarlo_" —le habla seriamente, con los ojos bien cerrados—. Y no puedes permitirte fallar tampoco. Deberían considerar la adopción.

—No fallaré, papá… —lo mira serio, más aún así, la postura de su padre lo hacía flaquear; tenía razón.

—Puedo ver en tus ojos que no estás seguro de eso —lo mira fijamente—. Y eso no es bueno Matt… comienzas a preocuparte de cosas que no deberías ni de pensar a tu edad. No tienes la suficiente madurez emocional para criar a un hijo —suspira pesado—. Si ni siquiera pudiste medirte…

—Papá… porque me lo pediste, le sugeriré la adopción a Mimi —aprieta los labios, no muy convencido—. Pero ella está muy segura de conservarlo… lo hará con o sin mi apoyo. Está decidida.

—Me imagino… —suspira resignado—. ¿A cuánto está?

—Lleva poco, tiene dos meses apenas… —le responde—. Ya tuvo su primera consulta, según la doctora, todo va bien hasta el momento…

—¿Y qué tienes planeado hasta ahora? —le pregunta serio; la idea le consternaba bastante—. ¿Piensas participar? Me imagino que no era tu novia cuando pasó…

—Si ella lo conserva, planeo involucrarme totalmente… quiero estar para ella, ayudarla y apoyarla; pretendo formalizar mi relación con Mimi —habla decidido, por lo que deja un tanto sorprendido a su padre.

—Quiero pensar que ya te gustaba esta chica, y que por eso estás tan decidido… —suspira una vez más.

—De hecho… —le afirma sin titubear—, ya pretendía a Mimi desde hace tiempo. Realmente me gusta, y me importa… y ella siente lo mismo por mi.

—Supongo que es una preocupación menos… quiero que seas feliz, hijo —ladea la cabeza, regresando a su postura anterior. Toma su tacita, bebiendo un gran sorbo.

—Papá… —lo llama una vez más, aún afligido—. Pienso trabajar medio turno, y ahorrar para las cosas del bebé… —le suelta, esperando su aprobación.

—Me parece sensato… demuestras mucha madurez con esa decisión —le responde, para alivio del rubio—. Pero la escuela debe ser tu prioridad, hijo… es lo único que asegura tu futuro.

—Sí, estoy consciente de eso —responde rápido—. Llevo muy buenas calificaciones… si el trabajo llegara a alterar mi beca, inmediatamente renuncio —sentencia seguro.

—Esperemos que no suceda eso… las cosas por aquí no andan bien —toma otro sorbo más de café, ya más calmo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La tarde trascendía lentamente, y hacía una hora la castaña había recibido un mensaje del rubio. "_Mimi, iré para tu departamento, ¿te parece?_" leyó mentalmente por décima vez desde su celular, sonriendo para sí misma. Definitivamente seguía enamorada del Ishida… aunque, con melancolía, se resignaba a la idea de un noviazgo normal. No había lugar para el misterio y la cotización; se habían tenido que saltar aquella etapa. Yamatto siempre la frecuentaba; y aunque no viniese con detallazos, su atención y dedicación le hacía enamorarse cada vez más de él. Se mostraba maduro, y a la vez divertido… y por cortos y escasos momentos, se mostraba como aquél Ishida distante y frío que todos conocían.

Podría jurar que Matt pensaba demasiado en el futuro, y que quizás dudaba de él. Esos momentos en los que callaban y el silencio abundaba… cuando Matt tornaba su semblante a uno más pensativo, y sin querer se distanciaba… es cuando podía ver sus preocupaciones como si fuese transparente. Ella, por su parte, tan sólo rozaba su mano para sacarlo de su trance… pero nunca le preguntaba en qué estaba pensando.

Podía adivinarlo.

Recordó, suspirando pesada, la plática que había entablado con Sora; no había sido justa al decir que no soltaba el pasado… Todo lo que estaba haciendo el rubio ameritaba mínimo dejar el pasado atrás. No había día en que el rubio no le preguntara cómo estaba, o cómo se sentía. No dejaba de ir a visitarla… y su interés por acercarse a ella, así como sus ganas de que funcionara, era cautivador. Es por eso, que ella ya tenía algo en mente para amenizar la angustia del rubio.

Su mejor amiga, Sora, tenía horas de haberse ido ya… Pero como era costumbre, su pelirrojo amigo había venido a visitarla para ver cómo estaba.

—Mimi, no me parece buena idea —espeta con precaución el pelirrojo.

—Pero Izzy, así podremos ahorrar unos yenes más —le contesta calmada, mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo de su vestido. Sirvió agua caliente en una redonda taza rosada desde la pequeña cocina.

El pelirrojo la miró hacia la cocina consternado y se regresó al sofá azul celeste de la pequeña sala de estar. Recargó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, y entrelazó los dedos, intentando hallar el lado positivo.

—Ya verás que será algo bueno que Matt se mude conmigo —le sonríe simpáticamente, mientras colocaba las tazas de té sobre la redonda mesita verde limón.

Koushiro suspira pesimista, agachando la cabeza. Mimi, tomando asiento en el otro sofá, lo mira ligeramente divertida ante su sincera preocupación. Sopla la taza, y toma un pequeño sorbo de té, cuando de repente, Izzy se voltea, con su ceño fruncido. Mimi apartó la taza.

—Mimi, seré honesto contigo —hace una mueca, temeroso ante la inestabilidad emocional de la castaña—. Tu y Matt... me alegra que hayan hablado y que asumieran la responsabilidad juntos —dice apresuradamente, tan sólo para aclararlo cuanto antes. Ante la pausa, la mira apenado—. Pero me parece muy precipitado que vivan juntos... quiero decir, no han tenido una relación antes, ¿cómo estás tan segura de que funcionará, sobretodo con un embarazo de por medio?

La castaña entonces lo mira largamente, y coloca la humeante taza sobre la mesita. Hace una mueca con su boca, no muy segura de qué decir ante aquello. Izzy tenía razón por un lado; Matt y ella podrían simplemente no congeniar del todo. Se trataba de un delicado equilibrio; la tranquilidad era primordial para su salud.

—¿Crees que no lo había pensado? —agacha ligeramente la cabeza, cambiando por completo su semblante. Aquella suave sonrisa había desaparecido—. Pero tiene que funcionar, Izzy. Tiene qué.

—Mimi, estás sonando un poco irrealista —se corre unos asientos para estar más cerca de la castaña—. Puede que compliquen más las cosas con este radical cambio.

—Izzy, necesitamos el dinero de la renta del departamento de Matt —lo mira, suplicando comprensión—. Sabes que mi padre está pasando por una mala racha, y que el padre de Matt apenas puede con los gastos de ellos dos. No podríamos pedir más, no tenemos ese dinero a nuestro alcance.

El pelirrojo agacha la cabeza, un poco apenado ante aquello. Sonaba idílico que un repentino cambio así llegara a funcionar, más sin embargo, al pelirrojo no le convencía del todo. Mimi era demasiado sensible y emocional para el frío y distante Matt. Con el tiempo, el Ishida difícilmente la tendría feliz a su lado.

Más sin embargo, tendría que ceder aquella ocasión; el dinero era una prioridad ahorrarlo para cuando el bebé naciera. Resopló resignado, pero muy dispuesto a seguir ayudando a la castaña; algo le decía que no terminaría de necesitarlo, más con la precipitada e inestable relación que comenzaría Mimi con el Ishida.

—Izzy... hoy le propondré la idea a Matt —sonríe de lado la castaña, agarrando la mano del pelirrojo—. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que funcione, no te preocupes por mí.

—Lo sé —le devuelve el gesto, sosteniendo la mano de la castaña.

Le sonríe efímeramente, no queriendo consternarla con probabilidades. Pronto la castaña se levantó del sofá para atender la puerta cuando comenzó a sonar el timbre.

—Seguramente es Matt —adivina la castaña, apunto de echar un vistazo por el mirador de la puerta.

El pelirrojo mira consternado a la castaña, quien abría la puerta. Desvió la mirada hacia su taza, mientras escuchaba el cordial saludo de Mimi. Pronto escuchó la voz del rubio; alzó su mirada, y saludó desde su asiento al Ishida.

—Hola, Matt.

Pero el pelirrojo percibe algo extraño; el rubio lo mira fijamente desde la entrada, sin inmutarse ante su saludo. Izzy, ofusco, tan sólo espera una pronta respuesta del Ishida. Tras un incómodo silencio, finalmente le responde...

—Que hay —le contesta finalmente.

Se lleva las manos a los bolsillos, y avanza hasta la pequeña sala. Mimi, quien cerraba la puerta nuevamente, agachó la cabeza, teniendo presente la reacción de Matt.

—Mimi... —llama el rubio—. ¿Puedo hablar conti-

—Sí —le interrumpe, dirigiéndose a la cocina, seguido del mayor.

—Serán unos segundos, Koushiro —le dice Matt al pelirrojo, abandonando la sala.

Desde su lugar, no pudo evitar sentir la curiosidad invadir su ser. Giró ligeramente la cabeza, mirando la entrada de la cocina por el rabillo del ojo, atento a los murmuros que provenían de allí.

—Mimi, pensé que estabas sola —musita el rubio mirándola confundido—. Quiero hablar de algo importante contigo. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba aquí Izzy?

—Tranquilo, sólo ha venido un rato a ver cómo estaba —susurra la castaña.

—Si, pero habría venido después entonces —suspira resignado el rubio—. Nunca podemos estar a solas… y verdaderamente necesito hablar contigo, sin izzy siempre presente.

—Lo sé —tuerce la boca, desviando la mirada hacia un rincón. No era la primera vez que el rubio se quejaba por la falta de privacidad—. Pero Izzy sólo se preocupa por mi… es muy lindo de su parte ser tan atento.

El rubio se vio apretar los dientes, sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo ante aquél comentario. No le agradaba estar en segundo plano, pero se vio resignar. Hizo una mueca a espaldas de la castaña, y salió de la cocina, con la castaña atrás de él. Izzy por su parte, había oído parte de la conversación.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya —se levanta el pelirrojo, guardando sus cosas.

—Descuida Izzy, pued-

—No te preocupes, Mimi —le interrumpe, sonriéndole de lado—. Tengo cosas que hacer… Sólo pasé a ver cómo estabas.

El rubio cerró los ojos, sólo pensando que muy probablemente el pelirrojo lo haya escuchado. Vio cómo agarraba sus cosas, ya casi yéndose. Mimi lo miraba muy apenada... y él no podía evitar sentirse mal, después de todo, Izzy no estaba haciendo nada malo... eran sólo celos suyos.

—Descuida Mimi, sé dónde está la puerta —detuvo a la castaña, quien estaba dispuesta a abrirle.

—No, no, te acompaño —le insiste la castaña, acompañándolo hasta la puerta.

—Gracias —susurra Izzy, ya en el umbral de la puerta—. Nos vemos Matt —exclama, despidiéndose con la mano—. Suerte Mimi... —le susurra.

La castaña entonces lo mira ligeramente apenada... y cierra la puerta finalmente. Suspiró a espaldas del rubio, y se volteó, sonriéndole de lado... Ya se imaginaba que el rubio estaría satisfecho.

—¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola (:<strong>

Espero que les haya gustado el quinto capítulo... lamento la demora, por cierto (U).

Gracias por leer y por tomarse la molestia de dejar un review (:

**Love & Hugs** **K3**


End file.
